Numb
by jazzybizzle
Summary: In the aftermath of Dumbledore's death, a traumatized Harry drops the plan of destroying horcruxes all together and returns to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year. Hermione recieves a scar from Bellatrix, and starts having dreams about Lily. What does this mean? Harry x Hermione, Ron x Luna, Draco x Ginny, Neville x Pansy, and Voldemort x Bellatrix pairings. R&R!
1. Hermione Returns

**Hey guys! :)**

**Sooo this story is AU (sorta! XD) Harry, Ron, and Hermione go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year instead of going on the horcrux hunt. Plus Harry and Ginny never got together, and the Death Eaters don't attack Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then again, in this story, the Death Eaters haven't made their appearance yet, and Snape is not going to be the new headmaster.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Everyone at the Burrow had been in a complete rush for the past two weeks up until now. It was July 31st, sunny, and humid outside. There was no sign of bad weather, so tonight was going to be perfect. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour were finally going to tie the knot.

Today was also a certain someone's seventeenth birthday, and he was now, according to wizarding law, a legal adult and free to use magic outside of school.

His name was Harry Potter, and he was not excited that this day had come. Also known as The Boy Who Lived, more currently The Chosen One, Harry had almost forgotten about his birthday because so many more memories and thoughts crossed his mind. When he was just a baby, the darkest wizard of all time, named Voldemort, murdered his parents and attempted to kill Harry. The spell backfired, and Voldemort wasn't seen for another ten years. Left on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle's, life at the Dursley's wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. They neglected him in exchange for spending all their time and money on Harry's cousin, Dudley. _He _got all the attention and new clothes while Harry received almost nothing and hand-me-downs. As a young boy, Harry had been very thin and scrawny, and pushed around by his cousin-who was twice his size.

When Harry turned eleven, he found out about his wizarding heritage and the truth about his parents' deaths. He took a train to Hogwarts, his wizarding school, and it was there where he met his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry and Ron hit it off well, becoming fast friends. With Harry being the smaller, raven-haired boy with the round glasses and scar on his forehead, Ron was the taller, more gangly boy with the Weasley traits-red hair, hand-me-down robes, and freckles sprinkled across his nose. As he grew older, he became more hot-headed and short-tempered but still loyal nevertheless. Their friendship came to a halt in their fourth year, when Harry's name emerged from the Goblet of Fire and Harry had claimed that he never put it in. Ron and Harry made up shortly after the first tournament.

Harry, and Ron, didn't become fast friends with Hermione at the get-go. When the two boys first met her, she was a rather talkative and bossy girl with chocolate brown eyes and bushy brown hair. They often found her annoying and nosy at first, but after saving her from a troll, Harry and Ron finally befriended Hermione. As Harry got to know her more, she was very smart, sweet, and kind-despite her being a goody-two shoes. Hanging out with him and Ron only made her more rebellious. Since Voldemort's return, she and Ron have stuck by Harry through it all, and they didn't know how much Harry appreciated it.

While Harry and Hermione got along well, she and Ron often didn't. Their arguments were often pointless, leaving the two not talking to each other for weeks; this always left Harry in the middle, knowing that they wanted him to pick sides. He would avoid them as much as possible, but he'd talk to Ron and Hermione separately. And as always, in the end, his two best friends would apologize and hug it out.

Now there was a reason why Harry wasn't happy. He was fine dealing with his parent's death, but his godfather, Sirius Black-a wanted man of the law for a crime he did not commit-was murdered by a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange two years ago. And he was the only family Harry had left. Bellatrix was one of Voldemort's loyal followers, and made Harry sick with anger whenever he thought about her.

To make things worse, last year, Harry's mentor and headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was murdered under the hands of Severus Snape-a teacher who had a grudge against Harry because of his school days with Harry's father. Dumbledore and Harry had spent the entire years working on Horcruxes and trying to find them. From Harry's knowledge, only one has been destroyed so far-and he had helped Dumbledore into doing so. Harry's hatred for Snape increased that night.

And now Harry had nobody. The people he cared about the most, the people he looked up to, were now dead-and it was all because of him. It was his fault that they were dead. All his fault.

Ron, Ginny-his younger sister who had a brief crush on Harry when they were younger-the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione were there for him 100%. Ron and Ginny, as they were the youngest out of five more siblings, lived with their parents in the now one story house. The previous year, it had been burned down by a Death Eater attack. The Weasleys weren't the wealthiest family, but they managed to have enough-a roof over their head and food on the table. Mrs. Weasley was a plump woman, a stay-at-home mom while Mr. Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic.

Unfortunately, they were no help. Since Ron and Mr. Weasley picked Harry up from the Dursley's at the beginning of the summer, Harry hasn't smiled once. He barely ate or came out of his room-he and Ron shared a bedroom, using Fred and George Weasley's beds. He had nightmare's every night. His skin was paler than usual and clammy, and bags formed under his eyes from lack of sleep. By July, he figured, _What's the use? _With him feeling weak and emotionally unstable, how the hell was he supposed to find the horcruxes? What was the point in all of it now? Either way, Voldemort was going to find him and end him. He probably didn't have long to go anyway.

Who knows? Maybe he was better off dead. That way he could be with the people he loved.

But then again, he did love the Weasleys, Hermione, and a couple other of his good friends. They'd be devastated if he died.

Speaking of Hermione...

Harry nor Ron had seen Hermione throughout the entire summer. She wrote them, saying that she was vacationing somewhere in America for two months, and she wasn't coming back until August. She also stated that she felt horrible about missing Bill and Fleur's wedding, but most importantly Harry's birthday.

Harry missed Hermione a lot. He craved her company for some reason. Maybe it was because she wasn't a Weasley, no offense to them. He wondered about what advice she'd give him if she was here. Maybe because of her absence, that added to his depressed state-he, Ron, and Hermione were the Golden Trio. Having one piece missing from the puzzle screws everything up. Nothing was the same anymore. Everyday was a cloudy day. Grey. Plain. No colors.

Not even on his birthday.

"Alright there, mate?"

He hadn't even heard Ron come in. Time had passed, and it was now nightfall. All the Weasley and Delacour families were uniting outside, which was where the wedding had been held. Harry's fingers had stilled on his tie; he was wearing black dress robes, black dress shoes, and a dark purple dress shirt. His hair was still untidy, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Harry didn't turn his head as Ron came in further in the room; he too wore dress robes and shoes, a white dress shirt, and-forced upon by his mother-a bow tie.

"Mum wanted me to check up on you. She wants you to come back down."

Harry remained silent, getting to his feet; he tightened his tie and proceeded to leave the room. Ron gave him a reassuring pat on the back as he followed behind; a normal friend would have been put up with Harry's depressed attitude, but Ron genuinely cared about Harry and wanted him to at least be happy a little bit. The ginger missed Hermione too-he wished she was here so she could say something smart.

Harry walked outside, heading towards the tent; the after party was held in there, and from out where he stood, he could hear clapping. As he walked in, he saw the reason; Bill and Fleur were in the middle of the dance floor, winning over the crowd. Bill twirled Fleur around, bringing her close again, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. The dark haired boy hung his head, sitting down at a nearby table with his cheek resting against his palm. All this romance and happiness...it was almost unfamiliar to him. It was like he didn't know how to feel those pleasant, happy emotions anymore.

Ron sat down next to him, watching his older brother and his new sister-in-law. He slowly shook his head. Weasleys were sure into blondes lately. First Bill and Fleur, then recently Ron found out that Ginny had been secretly dating Draco Malfoy-a family rival and enemy ever since they met in their first year. The Malfoys were selfish, cold-hearted, blonde, and rich. Mr. Malfoy, Draco's father, was a Death Eater and a pain in the ass when it came to Mr. Weasley; they were often at each other's necks, and it didn't help that they worked in the same place. Ron had unwillingly sworn to secrecy because Ginny and the ferret "weren't ready" to tell everyone about their so-called love for each other. Truthfully, Ron was completely against it; but then again, he hated anyone who dated his little sister.

And speaking of blondes, a friend of theirs approached the table. Her name was Luna Lovegood, and she was often described as a weirdo for the "imaginary" things she believed in. Harry had to agree that she was odd, but that's what he liked about her. She started attending Hogwarts in their fifth year, and she was younger than them by a year-so she will be coming back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. She had long blonde hair, that was now in curls down her back, big silver eyes, and a rather slim physique; she was shorter than Hermione, her head stopping at the bottom of the bookworm's earlobe (she compared their heights like this actually). Tonight, she and her father were in attendance. She wore a pretty yellow dress with fluffy layers and ballet flats; her radish earrings hung from her ears.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ronald," she greeted. Her voice had matured a little, however keeping the soft light tone.

"Hey, Luna," said Ron while Harry just nodded at her. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes, the after party is quite wonderful," Luna replied. "My father is done dancing for now. Would any of you like to dance with me?"

Ron gulped, exchanging glances with Harry. They had a silent conversation, Ron's eyes wide as he shook his head in the slightest, and Harry almost smiling. Almost.

"I'll...dance with you." Ron stood up, and Luna smiled at him, outstretching her hand. So he wouldn't be mean or too dismissive, he took her small hand in his big one and let her tug him towards the dance floor, where everyone was spread out. Ron looked over his shoulder, giving Harry a look, and the hint of a smirk tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth.

Harry watched as his best friend awkwardly move from side to side, snapping his fingers. This made Luna giggle, twirling around and said something to him before grabbing his wrists and sashaying from side to side. Ron even smiled and chuckled.

_At least Ron's having fun, _Harry thought

Ginny was nowhere in sight, and Harry knew where she was; he too was sworn to secrecy. She had been present for the wedding, and half of the after party, but then she slipped out to go find a special someone.

Mrs. Weasley made her way over to Harry, placing her withered hands on the table in front of him.

"Harry, it _is _your birthday," she pointed out. "Would you like to have your cake now?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. I'd rather wait until tomorrow. Let Bill and Fleur have their night."

"Very well..." Mrs. Weasley seemed disappointed, and she was, as she walked away.

Harry sighed. He was a mood ruiner.

The after party ended at midnight, and Harry was the first to leave without hesitation.

HP

"Please, Mum! Let me go the Burrow now!" Hermione begged, clasping her hands together.

"Hermione, dear, we just got home," Mrs. Granger replied calmly. She resembled her daughter greatly, especially in the eyes. The two were standing in the Granger's bedroom, unpacking. "Can't you just...sleep it off until morning?"

Hermione hadn't unpacked or sat down since they came through the door.

"No, this can't wait! I have to see Harry and Ron and the Weasleys!" Hermione explained rapidly. "Ron has wrote me that Harry is not himself and I need to go to him I care about him so much and he is my best friend and I-!"

"Hermione-" Mr. Granger interjected. "Calm down, please." He was a good looking man for his age, however going through the horrible greying stage. His wife was handling it better than he was.

Hermione did what she was told, taking another deep breath. "Okay...Harry has gone through a lot. He's going through a depression, and it's got all of us concerned-especially me. Let me go-I need to be there."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged glances. Normally, Hermione was very passive and agreed to their judgement-she sure has changed during the summer. Including her boost of confidence, which they were very proud of, she had dyed her hair and straightened it; instead of her usual curly caramel locks, her hair was now brown, the same shade as her eyes, and cascaded down her back. Her hair length had increased over the summer, now just past her chest by an inch. Unlike the girls in California, she kept the right side (or her left) pinned up to the side so her bangs wouldn't get in her face, and there was an even part down her scalp.

"Well..." Mrs. Granger said.

"No, you will wait till morning." Mr. Granger crossed his arms.

"_Why?_" Hermione gasped. "This is important. I haven't seen Harry and Ron _at all _this summer."

"You can wait until September 1st."

"No I can't!"

Mr. Granger arched an eyebrow, studying the pleading look on Hermione's face. "Is there something going on between you and one of those boys? Something I should know about?"

At this, Hermione's cheeks burned. "No. Why would you think that? Harry and Ron are my best friends!"

"Uh huh..." Mr. Granger studied his daughter for a little while longer.

"Please, Daddy, I'm telling you the truth." Hermione walked up to her father, looking up into his eyes. "Let me go tonight. All I have to do is Apparate, and I'll be there in seconds. _Please_."

Mr. Granger exchanged another glance with Mrs. Granger, unsure.

"Harry _needs_ me."

This statement made both parents pause and think for a second longer. They knew about the strong bond their daughter had with the boy, but was it this serious? Did she have feelings for him? Who knew. Hermione would never tell.

Even if no was Mr. Granger's answer, she was a witch-turning eighteen in September. She was a legal adult in the Wizarding World. She could perform magic outside of school. She could easily sneak out.

Mr. Granger sighed. "Fine. Go."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you, thank you, _thank _you!" she hugged him tight, kissing him and her mother on the cheek before she raced out of the room. She went upstairs as fast as she could, approaching her unpacked luggage.

She drew her wand.

With a few swishes and flicks, clothes were flying in new luggage and being put away in dressers and the closet. Her wizarding supplies were also added, including a few spell books and prayer-answering supplies that kept her hair straight; Muggle supplies just wouldn't do anymore, except for the help of the straightening iron, which she added to her luggage.

When Hermione was ready to go, pulling one bag over her shoulder with her purse and dragging the heavier luggage with her free hand, she went down to say goodbye to her parents. Then she walked outside in the front yard, looking around to see if anything, or anybody, was not where they should be. When the coast was clear, she smiled, looking up at the sky where the moon and the stars shined bright.

And with a faint _POP, _Hermione was gone.

HP

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Just when I was about to go to sleep..." Ron grumbled, approaching the door. Without thinking that _anybody _could be standing behind it, he wrenched the door open.

The girl standing before him smiled; she was dark-haired, wearing a white cami with black polka-dots, her middriff showing about an inch of exposure, matching pajama pants, and big panda slippers on her feet.

"Hi," she said excitedly with a smile.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, and she nodded. The ginger smiled wide, his long arms pulling her inside and embraced her tight. "HERMIONE!" he whispered loudly. "'Bout time you showed up!"

Hermione giggled, hugging him back. "It's great to see you too." She pulled back. "I'm so sorry! I missed your brother's _wedding _and Harry's _birthday _and-"

"Easy!" Ron gripped her arms, and she relaxed. "Easy...Look. It's okay. No one's mad at you. We all understand that this trip was a surprise to you and that you didn't plan on being gone that long. What matters is that you're here now."

"Yes," Hermione sighed happily. "So how did everything go?"

"Wedding was great, after party was okay-Harry got me to dance with Luna."

Hermione smiled. "You danced with Luna? Aww, that's so sweet. I wish I had been there..."

"Yeah, me too."

"What about Harry's birthday?"

"He decided to put it on hold; we're gonna celebrate it later on today."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "Where is he?"

"He's down the hall. My room is the second door on your right." Ron picked up Hermione's stuff. "I'll take your stuff to Ginny's room-it's on the other side over here." He walked in the opposite direction, heading down the hall and she watched him make a left into Ginny's room.

"Thanks," Hermione called out to him as quietly as she could. She then made her way to Ron's room...

HP

Harry was half-awake. He hadn't been getting a good night's sleep (as usual). He heard Ron leave, and he hoped that he hadn't woken him up by speaking in Parsetongue or moaning in pain. Ron had told him that that was one of Harry's sleeping habits when he had nightmares.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything positive, but nothing came. He tried to imagine brightness, but the second he saw a flicker, it was consumed with darkness and the cold. Flashbacks of death filled his head, not making the situation better.

He heard footsteps come back in a few minutes later, the door creaking open, and he assumed it was Ron again; getting up from his position on his side, Harry laid himself on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

The bed then sunk down beside his waist, and a soft hand, smaller than what he had expected, touched his arm.

"Harry?"

The familiar voice startled Harry, making his heart jump as if he was given CPR, and he lifted his head and turned it. He started to doubt what he was seeing sitting there, thinking that it was a different girl sitting there, but no. He knew those eyes anywhere. Even in low light and the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "It's so great to see you."

Harry turned around completely so he could sit up; as soon as he did so, Hermione slammed into him as she hugged him tight around his torso. He was frozen for a moment before he sighed, and his own arms wrapped around her-as tight as he could in his half-asleep state. Hermione was really here. She really was.

"'S great to see you too," he murmured. "I thought you weren't..."

"I know, I'm so sorry..." she smiled a little. "I had to beg my dad to let me come." She pulled back to look at him. His messed up hair and his sleepy gaze at her made her giggle.

Harry reached over to the bedside table, his fingers spreading about until he found his glasses and put them on his face. His vision cleared and focused so he could take Hermione's new appearance in. She looked so different, yet...she looked...really...

A true smile spread across Harry's face for the first time in ages.

"Beg, huh?" Harry balanced himself by his elbows.

"I literally just got back home. I wanted to come here because, well..."

"Because...?"

Hermione bit her lip, studying him closely. She winced as she noticed the bags under his eyes, and the effort it took for him to stay relaxed; him smiling at her right now made Hermione wonder how long it's been since he had last smiled. It worried her deeply.

"Ron's been telling me what's been going on with you..." Hermione admitted.

Harry's face fell. "Oh. He did, did he?" His eyes narrowed.

"I'm glad he did, because you haven't been telling _me_." Hermione crossed her arms. "Why, Harry? I thought we were best friends."

"We are!" Harry said. "But I didn't want you to worry about me...-"

"Harry, I'm always gonna worry about you. But this really has me concerned. I know you're sad about...Dumbledore's death but I think you really need to try and focus if we're going to-"

"Hermione, I'm not going to hunt down the horcruxes."

This took Hermione by surprise. "W-What?"

"I'm not going to destroy the horcruxes. What's the point? Dumbledore's gone forever and I'm obviously no closer to defeating Voldemort, with you and Ron's help or not. I'm going back to Hogwarts this year and there's not a damn thing you can do to convince me otherwise. He can come after me then for all I care."

"But what about-?"

"I don't want to talk about it any further!" Harry argued, his voice harsher than intended, and it made Hermione lean back a little at his advance. He squeezed his temples, closing his eyes. "Look at me, I'm already turning into him...Sirius was wrong..."

"Don't say that, Ha-"

"No, I will say it. Voldemort's practically a _part_ of me. He gets into my mind and he's the reason my life is the way it is and..." his voice trailed off as his anger started to rise, his eyes elsewhere and Hermione saw his fist ball up.

Slowly, her hand came into his vision, coming over his fist; slithering in, she managed to un-ball his hand and lace their fingers together instead. Harry's eyes flickered up to meet her gaze, and suddenly his body relaxed again, his anger fading away.

"You'll make it through this, Harry," she told him. "You always do. Remember the qualities about you-like you said in our fifth year-you have at least one thing that Voldemort doesn't have."

Harry just continued to stare at her, making her smile with victory that she had made him speechless. She was right. Like she always was.

Damn.

"I should leave you to go to sleep now," Hermione said with a yawn. "I haven't slept at all."

"Go to sleep then. I'm not stopping you," Harry insisted. But on the other hand he didn't want her to go; he wanted her to stay and talk to him more. As he spoke, Ron finally made his appearance, leaning up against the threshold as he watched them with his arms crossed; he saw their intertwined hands and started smirking.

Hermione bit her lip, releasing his hand reluctantly. Harry watched her movements, staying absolutely still as her hand hesitantly came closer to his face; her hand cupped around his cheek, and his eyelids started to droop.

"Goodnight, Harry," she whispered, leaning forward, and surprising Harry even more as she pecked him on the cheek; then her arms wrapped around his neck for another hug.

Harry returned it, his cheeks warm. "Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione pulled back again, smiling at him, and he returned it; she got up and made her way out the room. Harry watched her leave.

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione said on her way out, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek too.

"G'Night, Hermione," Ron said, waving at her and he closed the door when she was gone.

The redhead took one look at Harry and started snickering.

"Shut up, Ron."

* * *

The following morning, Harry woke up feeling...refreshed. After Hermione left, he had a dreamless slumber, and he found it quite relaxing.

He wondered if she was awake too.

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, smiling wide at the brunette, who was busily cooking breakfast. Hermione smiled, accepting the tight embrace.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, resuming to the eggs. She was making them scrambled, with sausage, bacon, and pancakes.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I woke up a bit early and I thought I'd start my welcome off by cooking breakfast for you all."

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"But I want to. You work hard enough as it is."

Mrs. Weasley smiled again. "Alright. At least let me help..."

HP

"I SMELL FOOD!" Ron announced, coming in the kitchen the same time Ginny did.

"Smells great, Mum," Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione, who was sipping orange juice.

"I didn't cook, sweetheart. Hermione did," Mrs. Weasley corrected proudly, setting the plates out.

"She _did_?" Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Shocked?" Hermione asked with a giggle and a shake of her head.

The front door then opened.

"Good morning, Weasleys!" Luna skipped in the kitchen. She was wearing a white tank top that showed her middriff a little bit like Hermione's had, and grey sweats. Her hair was straight, and slightly messy from sleep. There was a silver necklace around her neck with a matching moon crescent pendant. And she was barefoot, but that wasn't surprising. She lived not far from the Weasleys, just over a few hills. It was about a ten minute walk, going slightly over fifteen if you had shorter legs.

"'Morning, Luna!" The Weasleys replied in different speeds; her visits were a normal thing now.

Hermione and Luna hugged each other tightly, making brief conversation before Luna sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"Food smells great," Luna noted, her eyes falling on the only male in the room. "Good morning, Ronald."

"Er, good morning," Ron said awkwardly, looking at his feet.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley announced, setting the food on the table. "Oh Ron, for Merlin's sake, take a seat."

Ron sighed, sitting down in the nearest seat, which he realized too late that it was in front of the blonde. Hermione winked at him, and he gave her a look in return.

Harry came in then, and Hermione's face lit up.

"Good morning, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, and everyone gasped to see his sleepy smile as he sat down across from Hermione. "Ron, Luna, Ginny." His eyes met her brown orbs, and his smile widened simultaneously with hers. "Hermione."

"Harry," she matched his tone, and they both laughed together for a brief moment.

"What the hell...?" Ginny said.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, WATCH YOUR TONE!"


	2. The Dark Lord Rises

**Hello everyone (: Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews so far. As you can tell, I have changed the summary, adding on to it. On Tumblr, I posted in the Harry and Hermione tag (as well as the Ron and Luna, Draco and Ginny, Neville and Pansy, and Voldemort and Bellatrix tags) that:**

_'I know it's centered around Harry and Hermione, but I also love including huge chunks of my story for the other pairings. Almost like a four pairing story, but it's centered around Harmony of course. The other pairings are Ron x Luna, Draco x Ginny, and Neville x Pansy. I'm also thinking of a good Voldemort x Bellatrix sub plot...'_

**It got two reblogs and four likes, which made me happy (:**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Ron couldn't believe it, watching his two best friends talk back and forth between each other with smiles on their faces. Ginny dropped her fork every time she heard Harry laugh at something Hermione would say. Luna was glad just to see Harry happy; she pitched in the conversation every now and then, and her eyes would drift off into space when she wasn't talking.

Hermione watched Harry finish the last of his eggs, his plate now empty with only a few crumbs left behind.

"Are you finished?" Hermione held her hand out for the plate.

"Um, yeah. You don't have to put my plate up though, Hermione," said Harry. "I can do it-"

"No, I insist." Hermione extended her hand further, smiling at him gently.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. "Alright." He handed her his plate, and she stacked it on top of her own. "Thank you."

Hermione just continued to smile; as she got up, she ruffled his hair, and made her way over to the sink. "Is anybody else done with theirs as well?"

Ron automatically lifted up his plate. "Be a doll, would you?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow, taking his plate from him. "If this plate wasn't made of glass, I would have strongly considered hitting you with it."

"Do it, do it, do it!" Ginny said eagerly, and Hermione gave her friend an amused look.

"Now, now," Mrs. Weasley warned, getting to her feet. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"But she asked if anybody was done!" Ron protested before Mrs. Weasley slapped him upside the head. "Ouch!"

"That was mean, Ronald," Luna said simply. "You should have worded your sentence differently. The way you spoke to Hermione offended her."

Ron glowered in the blonde's direction as Harry came up to stand by Hermione, leaning casually up against the sink; Hermione mirrored his movements, taking note of his height. He had another growth spurt. He was now at least half a head taller than her, or maybe a little more than that.

The two started snickering as Ron opened his mouth to say something smart to Luna, only to be stopped by Mrs. Weasley; who was now swatting him with a rolled up issue of The Daily Prophet. Ron stumbled out of his seat, and Mrs. Weasley chased after him, still swatting him in the head. Ginny was laughing and pointing, and Luna was also giggling behind her hand.

When he managed to dance out of his mother's wrath, he was at Hermione's other side; taking her by the shoulders, he hid himself behind her. Hermione looked behind herself, realizing that she had to look _up. __Couldn't Ron stop **growing**? _The top of her head fell to his chest, almost up to his shoulders. Every summer was a growth spurt for the boys, Ron especially. She hoped that this was his last one. She felt so short now.

Mrs. Weasley scowled in Ron's direction, and her face cleared out when her eyes fell on Harry and Hermione. "Why don't you all go find something to do while I clean up?"

"Good idea, Mum," Ron said quickly, already walking away with Harry and Hermione hot on his heels. "C'mon guys."

While Mrs. Weasley was cooling down, the rest of the gang lounged in the den. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the couch; Hermione was in the middle, leaning against Harry with her legs in Ron's lap. Ginny and Luna were playing cards, sitting across from each other on the floor.

"So what else have I missed?" Hermione asked.

"Did you hear who Ginny's dating?" said Ron, and Ginny sent a dark look in his direction.

"Actually, I haven't..." Hermione glanced suspiciously at Ginny. "Ginny?"

"Would you like to tell her or shall I?" Luna said thoughtfully, and Ginny's face turned as red as her hair.

"I'll do it. Not now while my mum is in the other room!" Ginny hissed.

"Is it that crucial?" Hermione cringed at Ginny's harsh tone.

"We were sworn to secrecy," said Harry. "All of us."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Alright then. Anything new, besides that?"

"I've been in touch with Neville lately," said Luna. "Ever since Ginny and...her boyfriend started hanging out, he began spending time with Pansy Parkinson."

"_What?" _Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's voices harmonized in unison.

"Since when?" Ron demanded. "Do they fancy each other or something?"

"Oh no. It's not like that, Ronald." Luna was at ease, unlike her friends. And as she talked, Hermione was putting the puzzle together. If Neville was hanging out with Parkinson, and he was in love with Ginny...and since Parkinson and Malfoy split last year...Hermione's mouth fell open. _Ginny was dating-!_ "He knew about Ginny being in a relationship because he spotted them once holding hands and that broke him. One day, he went over to Pansy's house-thinking that if Ginny's mate was there then she was, but of course they weren't there. Surprisingly, she let him in and they just talked."

"And how long has this 'friendship' been going on?" Hermione wondered.

"About a week or so."

"And Neville told you all of this?" Harry asked.

"Mhmm. He's one of my best friends." Luna smiled. "He wrote to me a few days prior, saying that Pansy wants me to come over on Friday."

"Why? She hates you. She hates all of us! Even Neville!" Ron put his face in his palm. "This doesn't make any bloody sense..."

"Maybe she's trying to turn over a new leaf?" Hermione suggested. "Some people like to change...right, Ginny?" Her smile was mischievous as Ginny's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Ginny stammered.

"Honestly! Do you think that it would take me a long time to figure it out?" Hermione's smile turned smug, lowering her voice to a faint whisper. "It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?"

Ginny didn't answer.

"This makes sense!" Hermione pointed out. "Don't you see? Neville and Pansy were drawn together over broken hearts. Neville never got the chance to tell you how you felt and now you're taken, and Parkinson is more bitter than ever because she most likely thinks that you stole Malfoy from her! I think being friends with Neville is good for her. You know, being a good influence on her."

"He also has braces now," Luna added out of nowhere. "He sent me a picture. It looks good on him, although I think it's a little late for braces. Of course, I shouldn't be the judge of anything. He can do what he pleases."

Hermione sat up straighter. "This invite...do you mind if I come with you?"

Luna smiled. "That would be nice. Ginny?"

"Parkinson hates me, and the feeling's very mutual," Ginny growled.

"Wait a minute," Ron interjected, looking at his sister. "Did you forget what's on Friday?"

"The bonfire?" Ginny guessed.

Ron nodded.

"You're having a bonfire?" Luna's curious gaze settled on him.

"Yeah, kinda a tradition in the Weasley family. Fred and George are coming too. But since Perce and Charlie are 'too busy with work' and Bill's on his honeymoon with Fleur..."

"Can I come?"

Ron scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Er, sure. Yeah. Harry and Hermione are invited, so why not?"

Luna beamed at him, and Ron wished that she'd quit staring. It made him uncomfortable. Seeing the look on his face made Luna look back down, blushing a little in embarrassment; she was obviously creeping him out again, and even more the longer she stared.

_What is wrong with me?_

Hermione and Ginny, clearly seeing the exchange, exchanged glances and knew there was much to talk about later.

Around sunset, Harry walked out onto the field, with Ron and Hermione trailing behind. There was a nice breeze, and the temperature dropped enough for the use of light jackets. Harry wanted to get as far away from the Burrow as he could; the day had been long. His cake, which was shaped like a Snitch, was only the start of the hoopla. Ever since he blew out the candles, he was smothered with attention. And now that he could be left alone, the one thing he wanted to do was spend some quality time with Ron and Hermione.

He stopped at the top of a hill; it wasn't very steep, but it had a good incline and a perfect view of the setting sun. He heard his friends pause feet behind him, giving him space. Today, he had put on a smile for everybody. But it never felt real enough. He began having that missing feeling for his lost loved ones, including Sirius the most. His death had hit Harry the hardest.

"You know, Harry..." Hermione broke the peaceful silence, wind blowing through her brown tresses. "it's okay to cry."

"I'm not gonna cry, Hermione," said Harry, but his voice betrayed him and cracked in places; a knot increased in pressure in his throat.

"Listen to her," Ron agreed. "You can't have all of your emotions trapped up inside you, mate. You have to let them go. Let it out."

Harry was silent, keeping his back to them. If he faced them, he knew he would break down completely. He was on the edge already, tipping over...

The silence dragged, and it was harder for Harry to keep restraint. He swallowed several times, each inaudible gulp being painful as he held back the tears. He fought so his vision would stay clear, jaw clenching and teeth chewing on his bottom lip. Crying wouldn't be a good thing right now. It showed weakness. Something Voldemort enjoyed.

But then again, maybe Hermione and Ron were right.

Hermione watched as her best friend started to slowly break down. First, she saw him hang his head; then heard a very nasal sniff coming from him as silent tear after tear fell and splash against the grass. And finally, his shoulders shook at uneven levels, and he even took off his glasses and put them away in his pocket.

She walked over to him, touching his arm when she came up next to him. He turned around, still looking at the ground, and his eyelids squinted tighter; he collapsed into her, and she pulled him into her arms, clutching his back and torso. Harry turned his head, quietly sobbing into her shoulder, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Do you two need a minute?" Harry heard Ron say.

"Yes, we'll meet you back there." Harry couldn't deny the way Hermione's voice cracked; he knew she was close to tears too.

As Ron left, a tear fell down Hermione's cheek, and she held Harry tighter.

And that's when they both lost it.

Harry barely cried. Ever. He recalled crying back in his third year, but it was brief before Hermione and Ron found him, and his fourth year, when Cedric died. In his fifth, he shed a few over Sirius, but he was taking over by anger more than anything else. And now here he was, trying not to wail against Hermione's neck. While his face was buried there, he had to admit that she smelled very pleasant. Like some kind of fruit.

His head was pounding from crying so much; he finally pulled back, releasing Hermione and wiping his eyes. Taking his glasses out of his pocket and placing them back on his face, he saw Hermione wipe her cheeks. Her eyes were red, and no doubt he looked the same. He rubbed the side of his head with his forefingers.

"Your head hurts, doesn't it?" Hermione asked with a watery smile.

"Just a little," Harry admitted, and she giggled. He felt a little lighter and he exhaled.

"Do you feel better?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Only time will tell." He looked back out in the sunset, and his scar started to prickle faintly. "Only time will tell, Hermione." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I know that you may think that I'm letting the world down by forgetting about this horcrux hunt ordeal, and Dumbledore, Merlin bless him, is probably turning over in his grave right now over my decision. If Voldemort wants me so bad, then he can find me. But I won't be expecting him soon." He reached up and touched his scar. "I get a stronger sense when the weather gets warmer. We need to be prepared by then."

"I have a question, if you don't mind..." Hermione began, and Harry looked back at her. "For one thing, I completely respect your decision, Harry. Going back to Hogwarts is a great idea. What I want you to understand is that Ron and I are behind you, no matter what choice you make." He nodded and she continued, inching closer to him. Her gaze flickered back and forth between his green orbs, "Have you been having any visions lately?"

When he didn't reply right away, she tilted her head to the side, and took another step closer.

"Harry..."

"Maybe a few," he admitted, "but it's hard to tell what they mean. I don't know what's going on exactly. They all come in quick flashes and pictures and green light..." He shook his head. "Voldemort's been a little _too _quiet lately..."

* * *

Later on that night, in the darkest of places, The Dark Lord's followers waited patiently for him to emerge out of his room, sitting at a long table with a fire flickering in the fireplace. They haven't seen him, or his companion, Bellatrix Lestrange in days. Or morely, _months. _The reason was simple in the words of their master; he had discovered a new source of dark magic, and the two were testing it out. This change requires long lengths of time of, well...

_Meditation._

It wasn't the normal Muggle meditation, where they try to float in the air and repeat their stupid, "Oooooommm" chant. Ha. Like that would do anything.

This one was very different, and it helped in The Dark Lord's case because he had seven souls. Bellatrix had to do it the hard way; by starting a month earlier than her master. Sacrifices had to be made; unicorn blood. A werewolf fang. Vampire hearts for each. The wolf fang was to be stirred in the unicorn blood, mixed with the vampire hearts that had been mashed to lumpy mush; then each would feed off the fang, before being stabbed in the heart with it.

So, in separate dark rooms, they sat indian style, hovering over the ground; during the mediation process, the scars from the stabs would heal and in their subconscious, they'd come to a sitting position and float. Then, as the days pass, a faint green aura around the body. An eerie sphere would slowly form around them in the form of a big, ghostlike circle. Black vine-like straps that resembled The Dark Lord's cloak surround them like veins in the body, slightly moving in a way that made you shiver.

Skin perfected, wrinkles, bags, and stress lines disappearing. Bones strengthened. Looks amplified into irrisitible beauty. Youth slithered its way in the floating life forms, removing any signs of old age.

Draco was among attendence, slightly shaky as he sat between his father and his mother; he didn't want to be here at all. Lucius was smirking beside him, and Narcissa had a concerned look on her face; she was obviously thinking about her sister.

"Wormtail," Fenrir Greyback hissed. "How much time left to go?"

"Any moment now," Pettigrew replied, revealing his buck teeth as he grinned.

As if his voice was a cue, there was a soft boom, like an explosion. The first one made everyone quiet.

The second one had nothing on this one. The second one was louder, deafening, and as it sounded, there was a green light that erupted through the room like a strong Patronus; knocking every Death Eater out of their chairs, most were flung across the room, Draco managed to cling to the table with his body hanging off it as the sharp wind blew.

This also happened within two seconds, and it was gone as soon as it came. Draco's body fell, and he managed to get to his feet. His mother was the only one concerned for him, while his father eagerly looked forward.

Voldemort looked at himself in the mirror, smiling at what he saw; his snow white, skeleton-like body as well as the slits were gone. He now had a nose. He now had his hair, dark and his luscious bangs looked windswept to the left. He was tall and handsome, and his icey blue eyes staring back at him; this appearance was nothing like how he used to look in his youth, only _better._

"Mmm..." he said, his new voice now silky and seductive. "It feels good to be..._nineteen _again."

He pulled his hood over his head, his dark cloak whispering against the cold white floor as he drifted to Bellatrix's location. He found her, admiring herself in the mirror as she sat in front of a vanity; instead of the middle-aged woman he was always used to seeing, instead was a beautiful young woman with long and flowing black hair. She was slimmer, with perfect teeth, an angelic face; all to die for. Heh. Literally.

"Bellatrix...," he said, and she turned around in her seat; he lifted his head with a smirk, letting some of his face reveal itself, and she sighed with satisfaction.

"Yes, my Lord?" Bellatrix replied, getting to her feet.

"I see that our plan has worked..." Voldemort smirked wider.

"Yes, yes it has." Bellatrix smirked back.

The two ghosted in the dark hallway, and continued to smirk at the Death Eater's shocked faces when they entered the room.

"Good evening, my friends," Voldemort held out his arms, "it has been some time, but we are all back together. Now..." Voldemort sat down at the head of the table, and Bellatrix sat near him with Greyback. "It is time to discuss our plan for the downfall of Harry Potter..."

* * *

**Uh oh.**

**I bet everyone's confused. Voldemort and Bellatrix are _young _again? (him nineteen and her eighteen).**

**Whelp, when you write fanfiction for a magical world full of possibilities, _anything _is possible. I just made it up, and liked how it turned out when I wrote it; oooh, creepy ;D**

**Anyways, review and tell me what ya think!**


	3. The Bonfire

**This chappie is dedicated to melsocrazymarie. Love you, Melonie!**

* * *

"Hey!" Ron called out, and Harry looked up. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were just now walking down the hill towards the flickering fire. The sun was almost down completely, and the logs were set around the flames, some were already sitting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at a table nearby; Mr. Weasley was making barbecue (something Hermione had introduced to him from what she had discovered when she was in America), and Mrs. Weasley was setting up the table. Of course, the food was already being eaten by the boys, Fred, George, and Ron especially.

"You're finally back from the wicked witch of the Slytherins," Ron continued as the girls walked up to them. "How'd it go?"

"It went pretty well, actually. Neville took pictures with his camera," Luna said.

Hermione ran her fingers through her curls. The females had gotten makeovers, but nothing too over-the-top; especially for Hermione, because her hair was naturally curly anyway. "It was pretty nice, nothing that I had expected. Even Parkinson and Ginny got along for more than an hour."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ginny waved it off with her hand. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

Harry smiled from where he sat at Ginny's comment, taking another bite out of his burger. The girls had been gone all day, and he had missed Hermione the most. He couldn't help it. His day was pretty much boring.

And speaking of, the brunette sat down next to him with her plate, smiling and ruffling his untidy hair as a greeting. "Hi."

Harry chuckled. "Hi. Heard you had a good time?" he reached over and stole a fry from her plate, plopping it in his mouth.

Hermione nodded, taking a small bite from her burger. "Mhmm." She chewed and swallowed. "Frankly, though, I was glad we left when we did. I was really looking forward to this bonfire."

Ron squeezed himself next to Harry, forcing him and Hermione to shift closer together. "Aaahh," he rested his plate on his knees. "Wonderful night, isn't it?"

"Ron, that's your _tenth _plate!" Harry exclaimed, and Hermione giggled.

"Honestly! One day, I think you're going to explode from eating so much," she said.

"Nothing's ever too much for a Weasley," Ron replied in his macho voice.

Ginny sat down with her twin brothers, sandwiched between them happily; their conversations consisted of a lot of jokes and catching up with each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a log to themselves, leaving Luna sitting by herself across from the Golden Trio; a faint orange light reflected the flames off her face, licking her pale cheeks. She seemed content as she ate, but Hermione didn't want her dear friend to be sitting by herself.

"Ron, why don't you go sit with Luna?" she suggested.

"Why don't _you_?" Ron countered back, and Hermione sent him a dark look. "Oooohhh, I see. You two want to be _aloooone_." He winked, making his two best friends blush.

"Ron, it's not like that-"

"You're being completely barbaric!"

"Sure, I'll play along." Ron chuckled, and he heaved himself up. "Alright, fine. I'll sit with Luna..." He winked at Harry. "I'll leave you two to get..._cozy_. Fred and George are going to be telling scary stories in a few minutes."

Harry and Hermione watched the ginger walk around the fire, sitting down next to the quiet blonde; Luna looked up, utterly surprised to see Ron but smiled at him none the less, and he returned it.

"Hmph." Harry scooted back to where he originally sat, a foot of a distance between himself and the brunette. "Scary stories, huh? This should be good."

"Yeah." Hermione avoided his gaze, looking at her plate. "Right."

Harry caught this. "Are...you okay?"

"Mhmm." Hermione nodded.

"Don't fancy a scary tale tonight?"

"I never said that." Hermione shrugged. "I just...I dunno."

"What?" Harry was curious.

"It's Ron, that's all."

It took Harry a moment before he got it. "Oh, you mean what he said back there? About us?"

Hermione nodded, and she even made a face. "Can you believe him? Why does everybody think we fancy each other?"

Harry shrugged this time, then he ran her sentence over a few times in his head.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's...everybody? Besides Ron?"

Hermione blushed. "Um...so you're telling me that people don't say anything about...us? Or people don't...ask you...about me?"

Harry blushed too. "Well, uh, yeah. Quite a few times. Mostly Seamus and Dean, but you know how they are. I've been roommates with them for the past six years. Girls are all they talk about."

She bit her lip, playing with a strand of her hair. "And...what do they ask you exactly?"

He scratched the back of his head, feeling completely awkward. "Er...they...well...they ask me what I think of you...and, um...they ask me what we do when we hang out and..."

"And...what do you tell them?" she asked quietly, leaning a little closer to him.

His mouth felt dry. "I...well...I-"

"STORY TIME!" Fred and George announced, making the two jump. Ginny now had a log to herself, since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exited; they know this was a time for the teens to hang out by themselves.

"Get ready for the ULTIMATE horror!" Fred said in a low tone, and George pulled out a flash light; Fred did a tiny blow, and the entire fire went out, making Luna gasp. Fred pulled out his flash light, and the two put them under their chins for a dramatic effect; they laughed evilly.

Ron drew his wand and lit it, Luna doing the same. Harry whispered, "_Lumos," _providing light for him and Hermione as he held his wand with both hands.

"Alright, everyone," Fred spoke in a deep tone.

"This is based on a true story..." George continued.

"The story...of our ancestor, Ameriie Weasley-the only vampire to the Weasley name..."

The story began with slow, increasing suspense. The Weasleys of course, knew that their ancestor wasn't a vampire, but the twins always liked to scare those who didn't know; and Harry, Hermione, and Luna were their first victims.

Ameriie's story went as follows; she had a...not so swell childhood that ended up 'leading up to her eventual madness'. She had a mental mother and a father who had a drinking problem. So she was grateful to go to Hogwarts when she turned eleven.

"Ameriie never had any friends...people thought she was weird..." Fred continued in his dark tone. "Some people who claimed they saw auras always knew that something was..._off _about her..."

"And then she met _him," _George said, and Harry heard Hermione catch her breath. "Of course, every girl in Hogwarts fell over him. He was tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome. His name was Alex. He met Ameriie and found an...interest in her."

"So he began talking to her, getting to know her. She was shy, and so was he. But that didn't stop the two from falling in love with each other. It took a long time for them to admit their feelings, because of the strong bond they had, and people already thought they fancied each other."

Harry stole a glance in Hermione's direction at that, just in time to see her look forward; she had been looking at him too.

"Eventually, there was an...accident that happened. One that involved a lot of blood. A student had been attacked..." George paused for dramatic effect. "by a _blood-drinker. A souless demon-a vampire."_

Luna felt chills now, not just coming from the cold, and leaned closer to Ron; Ron, who was into the story, didn't mind at the moment, and she relaxed against his side.

"Ameriie had seen Alex that day, he had been near the scene when it happened. He was standing in the darkness, and she could see the blood on his lips, and his eyeballs were blood red, his veins quivering underneath his pale skin. She had met his eyes, and with a flash, he was gone."

"She didn't see him for two weeks, and it worried her. However, that was up until one night..."

Hermione gripped Harry's arm, her fist half curled around the jacket; the space between them closed in a bit.

"He decided to...visit her. He crept in her room, not making a sound...She was fast asleep, blood pumping slowly and torturously through her veins. It made him thirsty. He always longed for her, but never went for the kill because she was his best friend, and she meant more to him than anyone else."

"He hovered over her sleeping form, reaching a pale hand out towards her face; with hesitation and softness, he caressed her warm cheek. Ameriie responded to that, leaning into his touch with a sigh, and she opened her eyes.

"She was frozen. She didn't move. She couldn't."

"'_I don't want you to be afraid of me,' _he said."

"_I'm not, _she replied."

"'_You're lying.' _His smile was wry."

"Ameriie's smile was just as careful. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she asked him what he was. He told her: he was a hundred year old vampire. She didn't scream. She didn't run. She didn't tell. It would always be their little secret."

"What surprised him was when she hugged him; she was accepting him for the monster he really was, even if he fed on a student. One thing led to another, they gazed into each other's eyes, and eventually they kissed. It eventually led to something more strong, and they flat out continued to snog each other. Alex took control, he was stronger. Faster."

"Eventually, his mouth came to contact with her neck, and he stopped. His veins quivered in his eyes, his eyes becoming dark red once again, and his fangs slid out of their sheaths. He pulled back automatically, but still held her.

"_'I can't.'_"

"Ameriie disagreed, saying he could, and inclined her head to the side with her fingers in his hair. He asked if she was sure, in which she replied with a nod. He leaned his head back and mercilessly tore his teeth through her sensitive flesh. Her blood was the most delicious that he had ever tasted in his existence. He wanted to keep going, to drain her. And he knew that would kill her. He heard her uneven breathing and pants, felt her body weaken and slump against him. She murmured his name with incoherancy..."

As Fred and George continued to explicitly explain the feelings about feediing, Hermione was now shaking; at the mention of Alex biting Ameriie, she had jumped and grabbed the nearest thing to her-Harry's hand. Harry hadn't pulled away, but instead let her close the space between them completely so they were touching from their shoulders down to their knees, and gripped her hand back.

"She was dying, he knew that. He didn't want to loose her, but he didn't want to _stop. _She was close to unconsciousness when he bit into his vein at the wrist and made her drink from him; to heal her. With the little consciousness she had left, she murmured, _'Change me_...' So he ended her misery, taking her by the neck, and heaved-"

Hermione cringed, and the twins smiled at her reaction.

"Can we talk about something else?" Luna spoke up suddenly.

"Aww, c'mon, the story's not even halfway over!" Ginny protested.

"Yeah, it gets better!" Fred said.

"There's more blood and gore!" George added.

Harry felt Hermione's hand slid from his, and he felt a cold draft as she got up and disappeared. He wasn't the only one who pointed his lit wand in her direction; he got up, watching her head for the trees.

"Where is she...?" Ron said.

"I'll go after her," Harry said automatically, and he left without a word.

* * *

"Hermione?" she heard his voice and gasped, coming to a stop; she pointed her wand in the direction of his voice. She was in the forest now, trees surrounding her. "Hermione!"

"I..." she licked her dry lips, then rose her voice. "I-I'm here!"

She saw the light from his wand and waited until she saw him; once he saw her, he sped his walking pace, relieved that he had found her quickly.

"Hermione," he sighed with relief, approaching her. "What happened back there? Are you alright?" He gave her a once-over; her skin was paler than usual, although it could've been from the light they provided, and her facial expression obviously told him that she wasn't...okay. "You look...shaken."

"I'm alright." She crossed one arm over her chest.

"Did the story scare you?"

"It was...interesting. But...I didn't want to listen to any more of it before it got any more...intense." He arched an eyebrow. "You know I love to read, and...it broadens my imagination. So, when we were hearing the story..."

"You practically saw it happening in your head?"

Hermione nodded. The way she looked to him made her seem...smaller. And vulnerable. He opened his arms, beckoning her with his fingers; she smiled and went to him, and they embraced each other.

"What's this for?" she asked, appreciating his warmth.

"You looked like you could use a hug," he replied, and she giggled.

"Thank you." She felt him nod, and she held him more snugly, indicating that she wasn't ready to let go yet; he wasn't protesting. "To think that all we've been through, I'm suddenly queasy over a scary tale."

"It's natural, Mione," he reassured, pulling back to look at her. "No big deal."

"Mm..." Hermione looked off to the side, and they simutaneously started to release each other. "I guess you're right." She met his gaze and smiled. "I overreacted."

"Let's get back to the Burrow," Harry suggested.

A twig snapped, followed by a faint _whoosh_, and the two were quiet; this silence wasn't a peaceful one. It was mysterious and intense, and made Hermione shift closer to Harry, both of their wands pointed in the direction of the sound.

Voldemort and Bellatrix leaned against the tree they were hiding behind; the two were perched up high now on seperate trees, wands drawn and at the ready. Voldemort wore all black; a leather jacket, a regular one underneath with a hood, fitted v-neck, jeans, and sneakers. His hood was over his head. Bellatrix also wore all black to blend in with the night; she wore a black jacket that flared out all the way down to her legs, and only had one fasten over her chest. This exposed a lot of cleavage, despite the lace bra she wore underneath it, and stomach. To complete her outfit was tight pants and high heeled knee-high boots, and her makeup was dark.

Voldemort leaned around the tree, wand pointing at the now retreating back of his target.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry, with his Seeker reflexes, yelled, "Down!" and pulled Hermione with him to the ground; her reaction was a little scream in surprise, and in fear from the Unforgiveable Curse that was conjured.

He got up first, bringing Hermione up with him and checked to make sure she was alright.

"Who's there?" he demanded, pointing his wand.

"Oh, Potter," said the handsome and dangerously seductive voice just as the figure hopped down, followed by a female silhouette who remained in the darkness. "You should know who I am, out of all people."

He took a step closer before lifting his hood slightly so his eyes could meet Harry's.

And then Harry's scar burst open.

_"Voldemort!" _Harry gasped with pain, and Hermione took a step back. "Hermione, go now! Get back to the Burrow and fast!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Hermione almost glared at him, gripping his arm.

"Sweetheart," Voldemort said with a sigh. "I'm afraid Potter will not need your assistance tonight. If you're trying to protect him, how will you protect yourself?" Hermione didn't know what to say to that, so he continued with, "Bellatrix?" Bellatrix stepped forward with a smirk, and Hermione gasped. "Have fun."

Bellatrix began sauntering towards the brunette, who automatically started retreating, her hips swing back and forth with perfection. "I'll give you a three second head start to start running."

Hermione needed no telling twice. She set off into the trees, taking a few backwards glances at Harry; what was she to do? Go to the Burrow like Harry said? No, she couldn't...she'd be bringing the danger there! And where would she apparate to? No, no...she couldn't bare to be far from Harry. In this moment, Bellatrix was after her; so all Hermione had to do was lead her to an open space...

Meanwhile, Harry and Voldemort were circling each other like wolves; Harry's knees trembled, and Voldemort noticed with a sinister grin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tom?" Harry said. "And how did you become..._that?" _If anything for his advantage, he knew Voldemort was one hell of a talker.

"I'm not here to kill you, Potter," Voldemort replied calmly. "At least...not tonight. Your murder can wait. As for our new appearances, let's just say Dark magic is my best friend at the moment. I have my motives; you and your...female friend are definately at the top of the list."

"What about Hermione? What do you want with her?" Harry started to panic. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Hermione.

"Oh, my dear boy, it's not what _I _want..." Voldemort's grin widened. "It's what _Bellatrix _wants."

Harry gulped. _Oh Merlin. What does Bellatrix want with Hermione?_

"This is all a game really..." Voldemort stopped walking. "The famous game of cat and mouse. The endless game of the hunt, Potter. For years, I have been tracking you down and have failed at each attempt to kill you. Now I have a new plan, and it takes much more...pride for me in killing you. You better watch your back, because you're never alone. I'll be waiting for the perfect opportunity...watching in the shadows. I'll be _hunting _you, as with Bellatrix keeping that Mudblood of yours under her radar. No amount of magic will be able to protect you and her from us. It's worthless to even try."

Harry's jaw clenched.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "Now. I believe a duel is long over due. Not unless you want me to give you a head start too?" He chuckled darkly at Harry's expression. A loud scream was heard from the distance, and Harry whipped his head around; he knew that scream anywhere. "Ah yes, I bet Bellatrix is having a lot of_ fun_ with the Mudblood, don't you think?"

Harry growled. "_No!"_

Voldemort sank in a crouch, wand pointing again, and Harry tensed up too. "Let's dance, Potter."


	4. Marked

**BEHOLD! I have updated on the night of a new Vampire Diaries episode! I am so excited xD **

* * *

Hermione was almost out of breath when she finally found a big enough opening. She whirled around just as Bellatrix sprung from the bushes, and they simutaneously drew their wands.

"Ha!" Bellatrix laughed, beams of green light shooting out one by one at the brunette; Hermione gasped, blocking each as fast as she could, and sending her jinxes right back at the dark witch.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione cried, and Bellatrix barely dodged it; Bellatrix did a sideways flip, landing smoothly on her feet.

"You're too slow for this sorceress!" Bellatrix taunted, hopping backwards and landing on a tree branch. She enjoyed watching the young witch get frustrated whenever she sent a jinx that always missed. "Hahaha!"

This continued on for quite some time before Hermione suddenly stopped, now exhausted; sweat dewed on her forehead. Her muscles felt weakened. Bellatrix did a lot of hopping around during their battle, and now Hermione's head spun from jumping and turning around so much. Bellatrix was everywhere; and she was good at playing hide and seek, being the hider of course. Her favorite spots were the trees and branches; the darkness was her best friend, but the moonlight gave a great effect, making the experience more frightening. She even sent a few Killing Curses at the brunette just to scare her even more.

"Wait..." Hermione panted, and Bellatrix stopped; the darker girl still leaned out from the tree she was perched on, one hand still there to keep her balanced. "You're doing this on purpose! You...you...you're doing this so I won't be strong enough to-"

"Y-You, Y-You, Y-you!" Bellatrix mocked, hopping down on her feet. "Jesus, it finally took you long enough to realize this! Of course, I shouldn't have expected much from a Mudblood like _you." _Bellatrix began circling around Hermione like a hawk, their eyes never leaving each others. "You're tired. Any minute now, you could collapse. But that will only make my job easier."

"What do you want then?" Hermione demanded, still sounding out of breath.

Bellatrix smirked, raising her hands out in front of her, palms facing Hermione; her wand was put away, and for good reason. In Hermione's pure shock and fear, Bellatrix's hands began glowing a bright purple, but it was almost blinding. Then two long beams of light shot out of Bellatrix's hands and collided into Hermione's chest; black lightning circled around the beams. Hermione yelped as she was airborn, feeling the white hot heat coming from Bellatrix's power, and her body crashed into the nearest tree; the bark moaned and splintered the moment Hermione crashed into it headfirst, and she slid down to the ground on her back.

Before she could lift her wand, she yelled as Bellatrix's foot smashed down on her fingers, pushing her wand out of her reach. With that leg still outstretched, Bellatrix leaned down until she hovered over Hermione, her pale hand closing around Hermione's throat.

"I'm not going to kill you, Granger," Bellatrix told her. "Not tonight."

Hermione was too dazed to move; blood tricked down the side of her face, the pain more excruciating on her left eyebrow for some reason. Bellatrix was almost blurry in her vision.

"In fact..." Bellatrix started smiling for some reason, and Hermione felt her wipe at the gash, and she winced in protest from the pain. "I believe my work is done...for now."

"What...?" Hermione didn't feel her lips move, but they must have.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other soon." Bellatrix smiled again, getting to her feet. "Sooner than you think, actually..."

Before Hermione could answer to that, Bellatrix rose her hands again.

The last thing Hermione saw that night was bright purple light; following this she heard an explosion, a cry of her name, and sudden blackness.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Oh bloody hell..."

"Mione?" Pressure on her hand. "Dammit, it's my fault she's hurt..."

"Harry, take deep breaths, I am sure she will wake any moment. This can't be your fault, so please stop blaming yourself."

"She looks so white! Oh Merlin..."

"Ron, you're not helping!"

"Ronald, you calm down too. It will help you both."

It had been almost twenty four hours since Voldemort and Bellatrix attacked Harry and Hermione; Harry had recovered, thank Merlin, but Hermione still hadn't come up from unconsciousness. Harry's battle with Voldemort had turned physical, as in they were actually throwing punches and kicks. Voldemort had obviously won this round, leaving Harry with his right index finger and middle finger wrapped in gauze, a few scratches that were covered; some on his chest, one on his back, and a gash on his cheek that was currently patched up. Hermione on the other hand looked worse; her head was in a wrap, constricting around her forehead entirely, as well as her upper abdomen for a broken rib, her arm and ankle, and her left palm. With her pale, yet dingy looking skin, and all the bruises and wounds that were still trying to heal with the help of magic, she just looked so...

So _broken._

Harry, Ron, and Luna were in the bedroom with Hermione. Ron was pacing, while Harry and Luna were sitting on either side of Hermione's legs on the bed. Harry was holding Hermione's hand; her pulse was very slow, and too slow for Harry. They were all in their pajamas, and it was past midnight.

Harry's scar was prickling; just faintly, but he was used to it. It was normal after an encounter with the Dark Lord, and would fade out eventually. Hermione was the priority, and at the front of his mind.

"I can't help it, alright?!" Ron said hotly, causing Luna's hurt expression, and he relaxed. "I'm sorry, Luna. I'm just...uptight, that's all."

Luna nodded, getting to her feet. "I understand." She pressed her fist to her mouth before she yawned. "I really shouldn't leave but..."

"No, you go get some rest," Harry told the blonde. "I'll watch Hermione."

"I'll walk you to your room," Ron offered, and Luna smiled a little at that.

"That would be nice, thank you." She said. "See you later, Harry."

The two left the room, Ron closing the door behind them. Harry had watched them, then his gaze flickered back down to Hermione's face...

* * *

_Hermione was walking down a dark hallway, not knowing where she was headed._

_FLASH._

_In the blink of an eye, she was in a room that gave off a green light._

_FLASH._

_Bellatrix was brushing her hair slowly with her black brush; she looked up in the mirror, seeing Hermione's reflection and smiled wickedly._

_"Hello, my dear..." Bellatrix put down her brush, turning around from her vanity, her dark eyes settling on Hermione's brown frightened orbs._

_FLASH._

_"W-What's going on?" Hermione looked around herself. "What...?"_

_"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Bellatrix pretended to be shocked, placing her hand over her mouth briefly. She was on her feet by now, walking around Hermione. "I would've thought...Hmm..." She pondered. _

_Hermione's eyes flickered in small side-to-side motions, her gaze in the direction of the floor as she thought quickly, racking through her brain. "Hang on..." Her head snapped up and Bellatrix came around to stand in front of her. Their eyes met in a fierce gaze, and Hermione felt a sharp pain, coming from the side of her head; more specifically, her left eyebrow._

_"You feel it, don't you?" Bellatrix's fingers wiggled a few times at her sides._

_Slowly, Hermione rose her hand to her head, her fingers coming across the damaged skin there; about a centimeter of hair on her left eyebrow was missing, replaced by a different texture. It extended down a centimeter, to the upper left in the same length, to the lower right a little longer, and in the upper right was at least an inch long. _

_In the shape of an uneven X was now a scar on Hermione's face._

_Hermione gasped in horror, and Bellatrix smiled wide._

_FLASH._

* * *

Hermione bolted upright, gasping and sweating. Hair stuck to the back of her neck.

"Hermione!" Harry said in alarm, and her eyes settled on him. "What's-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, she had lunged herself at him and embraced him. "_Oh my God!"_

He wrapped his arms around her in return, confused and startled. "Are you alright?"

He felt her shake her head. "Dunno," she replied in a tone lighter than usual. She pulled back to look at him, observing his pajamas and bandages. She looked over herself, then her hand flew to her head, where a strange prickling feeling was forming. "Ow...How are you?"

"Better, now that you're awake."

"How long was I out?"

"About a day."

"That long?"

"Mhmm...-wait, where are you going?"

She had gotten to her feet, running over to the mirror sitting on top of the dresser. She heard him get off the bed, ignoring his questions; she was busily unwrapping the gauze from around her head. _How many layers did Mrs. Weasley do this? _It took her a bit, and she was even close enough to use her wand-if she knew where it was, but she eventually got the damn thing off.

And there, towards the end of her eyebrow-little more than halfway through-was the uneven X shaped scar. It was a reddish-brown color, and was thicker than Harry's scar so it had more depth.

"No..." she shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No...!"

"Hermione-"

"Look at me, Harry!" She whirled around, facing him, and pushed her hair to the side. "Look what _she _did to me!"

"It's just a scar, Hermione," he replied carefully, not wanting to make it worse. "I'm sure it'll heal within a few-"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I don't think this is the kind of scar that can go away..." Her gaze flickered up to his forehead, where his own scar was hidden beneath his bangs.

Harry's eyes widened, then narrowed. "_What?"_

"I don't know how Bellatrix did it, but..." Hermione returned her gaze to her sad reflection. "I remember her using wandless magic; beams of light came from her hands. It wasn't the Killing Curse, I didn't even hear an encantation-and I didn't know what kind of magic she was using. But it was bright and purple, and had what looked like black lightning circling around the beams. It hit me, and I...crashed into a tree. I wasn't conscious for long, because she wiped the blood..." She touched her scar. "she said something about she'll see me sooner than I think...

"And then..." Hermione bit her lip with uncertainty. "I think I had..."

Harry took a step closer to her. "Had a _what_?"

Hermione looked over at him. "A vision."

Just like she expected, a lot of not-so-friendly emotions shot across Harry's face. She recognized anger, disbelief, confusion, and sadness.

"No..." he said in disbelief, shaking his head quickly, backing away. "No!"

"Harry...-"

"There is no way in hell that this is happening right now!" He threw his hands out in frustration. He saw her take a step back, and tried to relax. He managed in a soft tone, "Are you _sure _it's not just...?"

"I'm sure. I would've remembered reading something about _that._"

He took three long strides back across the room, closing the space between them; when he stopped, her eyes almost had to strain from looking at him because he was closer than intended. She watched his movements intently; he rose a hesitant hand, bringing it towards her face and brushing some hair back so he could see her scar better. Her eyes fluttered as he ran his thumb across her skin.

He still had a questionable look on his face.

"If you're wondering, yes, it's prickling. But it's going away."

His smile was wry, but his expression was pained. "Oh Hermione..." He lowered his hand and hung his head, crossing his arms. "I should've been there! I should've...I could've stopped this all from happening! It's all my fault-"

Hermione stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulled him close for a hug. "Don't say that. This was all _them_. Whatever they're planning_..._"

Harry sighed, letting his arms relax and fall around her. "I know."

"Whatever this is, we'll get through it-together." Hermione pulled back to look at him. "Okay?"

Harry looked unsure but nodded. "Yeah. Together."

Hermione nodded too, their gazes locked. "Together."

Their arms were still wrapped around each other, which had finally settled in their minds; hearts raced at an uneven pace and butterflies fluttered as his burning green gaze bored into her warm brown pools. Neither knew who was doing the leaning, it could have been both, but the space between their faces started to close at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"HERMIONE!" Ron's voice boomed the moment before he burst in the room, making the two jump . "I knew I heard your voice in here!" He was too oblivious to notice his best friends' sudden awkwardness as they stood two feet from each other, staring at anywhere but each other with flaming cheeks.

Hermione, one arm wrapped around her torso, and the other behind her neck cupping it, managed a smile. "Hi."

Ron took no time in crossing the room and picking Hermione up and spinning her around with excitement, placing all kinds of brotherly kisses over Hermione's face.

"Careful, Ron," they heard Harry say.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Ron set Hermione down. "So how are you feeling, sleepy head? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah..." Hermione said, sneaking a glance at Harry, who was now walking towards the bed to sit down. "Do you know if your mum has any books on scars?"

* * *

The following day around noon, Hermione and Luna were sitting in Ginny's room; they sat across from each other on the ginger's bed. The Weaslette was...elsewhere.

Hint, hint.

"May I see your scar?" Luna asked curiously.

Hermione sheepishly lifted her hand and pushed her bangs back.

"Wicked..." Luna sighed and smiled softly.

Hermione giggled, letting her bangs fall back down. "Do you think you hang around the Weasleys just a _little _too much?"

Luna shook her head. "Nope!"

The two giggled.

"So...it was Bellatrix that did that?" Luna asked, and Hermione nodded with a sad sigh.

"Harry's not taking it too well either," Hermione said. "He keeps blaming himself, and I hate seeing him beating himself up for it."

"He just cares a lot about you, Mione," Luna said, patting her hand. "In my opinion, his protectiveness is quite adorable. I only see that side of him when you're around."

"I'll admit that_ is_ sweet of him, but he already has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Now he feels as if I'm an addition to that weight."

"He shouldn't worry. Bellatrix's not after him." Luna was thoughtful now. "From what you have told me, it seems like Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix are doing this on purpose; I'd say that they might have something going on between them, and since Voldemort has developed a hunting plan focused on Harry, Bellatrix looks like she wanted to join the bandwagon." Hermione didn't reply to that. "Are you scared?"

Hermione nodded. "But that doesn't matter. Fear won't get us anywhere. It never did..." Her eyes narrowed. "She wants to Mark me and hunt me down? Fine." She crossed her arms. "Let the games begin. Next time she comes around...I'll be ready." She inhaled, then on her exhale, "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Look at Hermione and Luna, practically mirroring Harry and Ron from their first year xD I thought I'd add that in there.**

**Review!**


	5. Mad-Eye's Protégés

**I know, I know. You guys are mad at me for not updating in months! I'm mad at myself! Bad Jasmine, bad bad bad! *le hits myself with a lamp***

**But, thanks to my new muse and my best friend Melonie for constantly reminding me, I finally updated!**

**Enjoy :)**

**P.S.: This chapter has been rewritten so many times. Oh my God...**

* * *

_First day back, _Hermione thought, pushing her bangs in front of her scar; even if it wasn't as noticeable as Harry's (over time the color turned to a light, silverish- light purpleish tone), she felt like she still had the words I'VE-BEEN-MARKED-BY-BELLATRIX-LESTRANGE tattooed across her forehead.

She smoothed her hands down her skirt, which felt a little shorter for some reason, examined herself once more, then sighed and gave her reflection a firm nod. She grabbed her robes and bag, then headed down to the Common Room.

The brunette stopped when she saw a glum looking Ginny laying back on the couch; the ginger looked up. She had been waiting for the bookworm.

"Hey..." Ginny said in a depressed, flat voice. She looked at Hermione up and down. "You look great."

"And you don't?" Hermione sat down on the arm. "What's wrong?" She ran a hand comfortably through Ginny's fiery red locks. "Trouble in paradise?"

Ginny leaned into her friend's touch. "Not really...just trying to get adjusted back to hating him. We have to put on a show for everyone. You know..."

"I'm sorry, Gin...I wish life was easier."

"But it's not, so..."

Hermione let that sit as she thought. Harry was meeting with Professor-or Headmistress now-McGonagall this morning, and she had no idea where her other ginger ran off to. Hmm...

"God, I hate him..." Ginny whispered.

"Oh, you're acing this _perfectly_-you should be an actress."

Ginny lifted her head, giving Hermione a look before continuing, "Why did I have to fall in love with him, Hermione? Out of all the guys I could have fallen in love with, it had to be the son of the people my parents hate."

"You can't help who you love," Hermione pointed out absentmindedly.

"Guess you're right...And speaking of love..." Ginny fought a smirk. "where's Harry?"

Hermione blushed faintly. "He's...in McGonagall's office. I'm not sure when their meeting's over."

"You miss him already."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me."

Hermione awkwardly got up, "Okay, we should get going now."

Ginny giggled as she followed her out the Portrait Hole.

_She definitely fancies him._

* * *

Hermione found Ron standing on the outside of McGonagall's office, head tilted back and snores coming out of his slack mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped him.

"Ron."

He didn't stir.

Hermione pulled her arm back then let it swing.

_Smack!_

"RONALD!"

"HUH?" Ron jumped up five feet in the air, landing in a fighting stance. "What?! Who's attacking?! Where's the meat?!" His eyes landed on a skeptical Hermione and he relaxed. "Oh. It's you." His voice was flat.

"Good morning to you too," Hermione replied back as he leaned back against the wall; she joined him, crossing her arms. "Harry come out yet?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope."

Hermione sighed. "I'll wait with you then."

::.::

"...and I must inform you, Mr. Potter, of something that is very essential, and I suggest that you take this opportunity," McGonagall was saying, withered hands laying atop of each other as she stared at Harry from across her desk. Harry sat in one of the chairs. McGonagall hadn't changed the Office much, besides a few of her personal belongings and such.

"What is it, Professor?" said Harry.

"Professor...Moody is returning to Hogwarts. He will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

"Have you checked him for Polyjuice?"

She cracked a smile. "Amusing. Barty Crouch Jr. won't be around for a long time. As for Alastor, he was very eager to take the job."

"Mmm."

"You may not be aware of this, but Professor Moody is going to start training some...specially selected students. Those who are either interested in pursuing an Auror career, or just want...'extra practice' with the defense."

Harry sat up a little straighter. "Okay..."

"His first choice is you, though you're probably not surprised by that information." And Harry nodded. "He says that you will gather a...team of 'Junior Aurors', with you as the leader. Similarly how you led Dumbledore's Army two Years ago."

"Gather?" Harry asked. "So...let me get this straight. Moody chose me to select a few people to be a part of this...'Junior Aurors' thing?"

"More or less," McGonagall said with a nod.

"And...how many can I choose?"

"Three or four. Five at the max. I see he trusts you to choose the right people. Are you interested?"

Harry pondered that. A smaller team, with him leading? It sounded kind of honorable...almost like they were a super hero team, except they were wizards. And he wanted to be an Auror someday...some professional training wouldn't hurt. Besides, he, Ron, and Hermione had worked with Moody before during their Fourth Year.

"Yes," he said. "I'm interested."

::.::

Harry stepped out of the Office, closing the door behind himself. Hermione's eyes brightened when she saw him, slapping Ron-hard-again.

"DAMMIT, HERMIONE, WHAT NOW?!" Ron snapped, and Hermione pointed. "Oh! Hey, mate. I was totally not sleeping. I was resting my eyes."

"Sure you were, Ronald." Hermione scoffed. "Anyway, how was the meeting, Harry? What did she say?"

Harry took a deep breath. "How would you feel about getting the band back together?"

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you're the leader of this protégé Auror group thing? And Moody's the Head?" Ron clarified as the Golden Trio walked in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I guess so..." said Harry.

"Who're you going to ask?" Hermione asked him. "I mean, so far there's just the three of us."

"Dunno...it's kind of hard to choose because the people I want to ask may not want to, or may feel bad if I choose someone else over them. I'm thinking about starting things small...I'm going to ask one person in particular if she wants to join, and as for the other two, I'm gonna talk to Moody about."

"And who's that?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry smiled.

Luna was eating her pudding happily when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk up to the Ravenclaw table. She smiled at them, putting her pudding down and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Hello, everyone," the blonde said as Harry sat down across from her.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"Sup," Ron said offhandedly.

"Hello, Luna," said Harry. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

::.::

Harry had to admit, that besides the boring classes thus far, he was looking forward to Professor Moody's class. He was actually interested now that Snape was gone.

Almost exactly like last time, Mad-Eye was writing pretty aggressively on the board as the students filed in. There were two to a seat, as always. But this time, when Hermione went to go sit down, Harry followed her; she looked at him in astonishment but smiled at him nonetheless, and he smiled back.

Ron snorted and sat by Neville instead, who was sitting in the row next to them.

"Sorry, Ron," said Harry.

"I'm sure you are."

Neville chuckled.

Seats shuffled behind Harry and Hermione, and they both turned at the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy. "Hey, Potter."

Malfoy was sitting with Pansy, and unlike last year, they seemed to be on a friendly level-and not as in a wanting-to-choke-this-person-next-to-me mood.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a sigh.

"Can't I be nice for once? Honestly, I'm hurt."

Hermione turned around fully in her seat, and she fought back a smile when the grin wiped off his face. "_Nice_?" She leaned in and lowered her voice, "_Nice_ is when you _don't_ have to sneak around with your girlfriend and you clearly don't care what your parents think," she snapped in a whisper. "If you really love her, you'd do that for her."

"Alright, listen you little bushy haired _prick_," Malfoy leaned in too, ready to retaliate, "do us all a favor and put whatever money you have where your big mouth is. No one asked _you_. Little Miss Perfect Grades doesn't know what it's like to be forced into something you don't wanna do. Last time I checked, you couldn't choose your family. If that were the case, _I would've never met my father_!" he spat. "In fact, it would just be me and my Mum and that's _it._ If it weren't for my bloody father, I might not have to be able to sneak around, you filthy little-" Draco stopped short when he realized that Harry and Ron were tensed and ready to spring, Harry looking the most frightening, so the blonde took a deep breath. "Look, Granger, this doesn't concern you. Okay?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Whatever..." She turned around, opening her book, uttering under her breath, "Mama's Boy..."

"I heard that!"

"Great, then you have perfect hearing!"

"_Guys_!" Harry and Pansy said at the same time.

"Damn!" Pansy said in an annoyed tone. "If I would've known ya'll would be so irritating I would've sat somewhere else."

"No one's stopping you..." Malfoy muttered.

"Ugh?!" Pansy slapped him hard on the arm.

"OW!"

Pansy got up, gathering her things. "Oh quit being a pussy!" She walked over to Ron and Neville's table. "Weasley, switch seats with me."

"Like _hell_ I-!"

"_NOW._"

"Moving now!" Ron scrambled for his things, tripping on his backpack strap as he made his way to Malfoy's table. Pansy smiled, then sat down next to her Herbology-loving friend.

"Hi, Nev," she greeted him with a friendly smile.

Neville grinned bashfully, "Hey."

"Peasants these days..." Pansy shook her head, saying lightly, "Working on my nerves!"

"That time of the month again?"

"...Yes..."

Neville pulled something out of his pocket, "Chocolate bar?"

"Yes please."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Malfoy groaned as the ginger sat down next to him.

"This is the closet thing you're gonna get to my sister for the next hour and a half," Ron hissed. "I suggest you get used to it and like it." He then smiled and patted Malfoy on the cheek, "Kay, pumpkin?"

Moody then turned around, and that shut everybody up instantly. He smiled, artificial eye moving around and zooming in on each now-creeped-out student. "That's what I thought. If there's one rule I have in here, it's that I take no nonsense or childish behavior. You teenagers lack maturity." He began pacing around the room. "My name is Alastor Moody and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, for those of you who can't read. I am only here to teach you how to disarm a Death Eater and turn him into a human pretzel, not make a sparkly butterfly disappear. You let a Death Eater disarm you, and you might as well cry to your mummy right then and there, 'cause you're done. Goodbye, the end!

"Any questions?"

Hermione started to raise her hand, but Harry slightly shook his head at her, and she put it down. Malfoy had shifted uncomfortably at the possibility of being turned into a human pretzel; Ron had been grinning from ear to ear, obviously enjoying the idea.

Dean Thomas raised his hand.

Moody acknowledged him with a nod.

"Yeah, uh...so we will be learning more of the physical side?"

"Yeah, or will we do _work_?" Seamus Finnigan added.

"Well, I'm not sure why your previous teachers made you write essays. That doesn't help any in a class like this."

Laughter echoed around the room. Hermione opened her mouth to comment when Harry stopped her with another shake of his head.

"But in order to master the defense, you do have to..._know_ a few things." While his normal eye stared forward, his abnormal one looked at Hermione and focused in on her. Hermione felt uncomfortable and avoided her professor's gaze.

But she did squeal a little on the inside, while the class groaned on the outside.

"Miss Granger, I know you're happy, but please try to contain yourself."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, and her peers began to snicker. All except Harry, who just smiled at her in amusement.

Moody smirked and continued, "Alright, let's skip the part where we share names and campfire stories and get straight to the vocabulary."

"Awwwwwwww!" Everyone but Hermione whined.

"Shut up."

::.::

When class was over, Malfoy was the first to leave; he had never felt so awkward in his life.

"WAIT!" Moody barked, causing his students to jump. "Everyone can leave except Potter, Granger, Weasley..." He tutted, "And Longbottom. The rest of you get out of my class!"

They needed no telling twice.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to Moody, Neville standing awkwardly from where he stood.

"Professor," said Harry.

"When class is over, you call me Mad-Eye," Moody corrected.

"O-kay..."

"McGonagall told me that you've accepted my offer."

"I have."

"And your selections?"

"These two," he gestured towards Ron and Hermione, "and Luna Lovegood."

"Lovegood, eh? Her father was crazy as hell. LONGBOTTOM!"

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"You good with plants? Herbs?"

"Um, y-yes, sir."

"Hear that, Potter? I'm telling you right now, about your little team, you're gonna need a guy like Longbottom there on the sidelines, ready to aid the wounded." Harry nodded. "Longbottom, go be useful and fetch me the girl. You three stay here."

Neville clumsily left the room.

"Excuse me, um...Mad-Eye?" Hermione spoke up. "What about homework and dinner?"

Ron groaned, "_Please_ stop talking."

Mad-Eye rolled his eye, "Dinner isn't for another three hours. As for your homework from your other classes..." He leaned back against his desk, "You might as well get comfortable. We're gonna be here for a while."


	6. The First Meeting

**Hey guys :) I'm getting better at updating. It's a process, people, a _process_ xD**

**Thanks for the faves and follows. Just...wow. ^w^**

**So after watching many Harmony and Jily/Marauder fanvids (OMG Aaron Johnson & Karen Gillan as James and Lily, ANDREW GARFIELD AS REMUS AHHH PERFECTION, Ben Barnes as Sirius, I CAN GO ON BUT THIS COULD TAKE AGES-for years, I've been missing out! These people are perfect, and I always see them in my head now!) I got some more creative juices flowing.**

**And Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone is in the background for that extra oomf! ^.^**

**Oh, and one more thing!-Things are about to get techy. _Real_ techy xD**

* * *

Harry took a pause from writing his essay on the pros and cons of Felix Felicis that Professor Slughorn had assigned. He had two paragraphs done, yet it looked like he could've split them all up into six. Maybe it was because he had experience with the luck potion in the past, so he could definitely relate.

He stole a glance around the room. Moody-er, Mad-Eye-was walking around the room, his blue eye drifting back and forth around him, making Harry shudder; he was gonna have to get used to that again. Ron was half-asleep as he wrote his essay, head giving a jerk every now and then, quill moving slowly and sluggishly; Mad-Eye seemed to have also seen this, for he marched over, cane thwacking against the floor and making it creak. His large, calloused hand raised, and even Hermione raised her head to look just in time as Mad-Eye grabbed the ginger by the hair and shoved his face down on the desk.

Ron's face came back up abruptly, hand on his cheek and elbow on the desk, looking casual. As Mad-Eye walked away, he made eye contact with his best friends. "You guys didn't see that."

Harry snickered, simultaneously rolling his eyes with Hermione.

Just then, Neville stumbled into the room, with Luna a foot behind him. "I got her!" he gasped, out of breath. "I got-_wah_!" he tripped over his loose shoelace, nearly falling to his face if Luna hadn't caught him around the waist and pulled him upright.

"You alright there, Neville?" she asked, releasing him.

Neville nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"LONGBOTTOM!"

Neville jumped. "Y-Yes?"

Mad-Eye smirked. He was gonna have fun with this lad. "Try to be quicker next time." He eyed the blonde. "Miss Lovegood, I'm glad you could finally join us." He gave Neville a look.

"Yes, Professor Mood-"

"MAD-EYE!"

Luna jumped, she and Neville closer together, "Right!"

"See?" Neville whispered to the blonde. "He scares me!"

Mad-Eye nodded towards the tables. "Have a seat."

Without tearing her eyes off her new mentor, she speed-walked over to where Ron sat and sat down next to him.

"I assume you know why you're here," said Mad-Eye.

"Indeed." Luna placed her hands on her lap, fingers fidgeting with each other.

"And you accept this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl." Mad-Eye began pacing around the classroom, clearing the room and providing space with simple flicks of his wand. With a guttural, "_Move_," and a flick of his wand, Hermione's body gave a jerk and she yelped as her body left her seat; ironically, she landed in Harry's lap, and Harry's hands had flown to her hips to keep her from falling to the floor.

"There. That should do." Mad-Eye surveyed the room once more. His eyes fell on his students, and then he lifted up his cane; as the bottom smacked the floor, a wave of white light soared across the room, changing everything entirely.

The seats the teens were sitting in swerved and separated, forming a circle; a round table emerged from the floor, and like the now rolling chairs was a dark color but made out of marble; in the center of the table, just about to the upper left, was a painting of Mad-Eye's electric blue eye; out of the pupil suddenly sprouted a bright blue light, forming into a hologram of the Hogwarts castle.

"Mm. That's better," Mad-Eye said in approval, amusement in his voice as he observed the wide-eyed teens.

And Hermione was still in Harry's lap.

"This changes things..." Ron muttered in wonder.

"POTTER!"

Harry gave a start, and a blushing Hermione hurriedly scrambled off of him and hopped in the seat beside him. He rubbed the back of his neck, pink in the face. "Um, sir?"

Mad-Eye held up a manila folder, waving it before sliding it across the table towards Harry. "Look at it. Read it. Like it."

Harry turned the folder around and opened it. He flipped through some of the pages, attention on sceneries and creatures 75% of the time. He recognized most of them.

"What's all that, mate?" Ron asked.

"Dugbogs, Salamanders, Bavarian Erklings, Bubotubers..." Harry read out loud before looking up. "Hang on..."

"So it's _that_ kind of training again," Ron groaned.

"It can't be that bad, Ron," Hermione said. "We've done this before."

"Yeah, so?"

"Mad-Eye," Harry noted, "This is great and all, but how will I be able to keep all of this up, combined with Quidditch? I am the Quidditch Captain."

"Oh, I'll make sure you won't suffocate yourself with your schedule," Mad-Eye assured him. "Just know that you're going to be a very busy man this Year, Potter."

Very busy indeed.

* * *

"He's _mad_ I tell you! Mad!" Neville was saying as Pansy followed him through the greenhouse the following weekend. Pansy pulled her long hair into a ponytail, giggling at Neville's ranting.

"You're not _scared_, are you?" she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Me? Scared? Pshh, whaaaaat?" Neville's voice went up octaves.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh please, Longbottom, I know you better than I know anyone, and when you lie, your voice goes up three octaves."

"Does not!"

"Oh yeah?" Pansy crossed her arms. "Do you hate Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Noooo, I love it! 'S great!" Neville winced at his voice and Pansy smirked. "Okay fine. I'm not the biggest fan."

"Ha."

"But still..." Neville sighed, running a hand along the blade of a plant. "I gotta...well..."

"Grow some balls and deal?"

"...Yeah. That."

Hermione came around the corner. "Hey," she greeted as she walked up to them.

"Hey, Hermione," Neville said back, and Pansy just nodded at her. "What's up?"

Hermione was practically glowing. "Quidditch practice is about to start."

::.::

"No wonder why you were so eager," Pansy noted. She, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were sitting in the stands, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch Team practice. "You guys _dragged_ me down here so you could watch _Potter_ all day!"

Hermione snapped her gaze away from the field. "W-What?"

Pansy smirked. "Don't you agree, Nev?"

"Staying out of this..." Neville singsonged, turning around in a different direction.

"Blondie?"

Luna smiled softly at the nickname, looking up from _The Quibbler_. "You did look...happier when Harry said hi to you while flying," she told Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, obviously speechless. The bookworm sighed, giving up, and returned her gaze back to the field. Harry was racing after the Snitch, hand extended. She bit her lip, watching her best friend flip upside down as he caught it, causing his robes to fly up and reveal his toned abdomen.

"Good job, mate!" Ron called out to him as a Quaffle slammed into his gut, causing the ginger to wheeze.

"Focus, brother!" Ginny called to him innocently.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Oh yeah," Pansy said. "You so want some of that Potter_ D_!"

Hermione blushed. "Shut up!"

Pansy giggled. "I love messing with you."

Hermione sighed. "Well, you _have_ been doing it for years, Parkinson."

"True...So! Word on the street is, there's a ball coming up around November...ish. Think he's gonna ask you?"

"I'd get the facts first before I start assuming. Just because a ball may or may not be planned, that does not necessarily mean that-"

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that. But I'm telling you. When I prove you wrong, in which I will for the first time like-ever, you better make sure you get to him first before anyone else does."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The smirk grew. "I hear Romilda Vane's still got the hots for Potter. Overheard her talking about him while I was in the girls' bathroom the other day."

Instinctively, Hermione's fist balled up in her lap. She covered it with her other hand quickly.

"Looks like someone's getting a wee bit upset."

"I'm not," said Hermione. "I just...never really liked her."

"Good. 'Cause she's never really liked you either."

"And how are you helping exactly?"

"I don't, honey. I just state the facts."

Meanwhile, after Harry managed to separate Ron and Ginny, he decided to sit back on his broom and watch his team practice their strategies. His eyes settled on the stands, spotting an embarrassed looking Hermione and a smirking Pansy. He arches an eyebrow, laughing some as Hermione cried out in frustration, turning her back to the Slytherin. But he knew she wouldn't get away that easy.

A gust of wind blew, whipping Hermione's hair in her face. She pushed strands away, rearranging her waves, and brown eyes met green ones, a larger hand than hers extended out towards her.

"Harry?" she asked. "What're you doing?"

He smiled, "Saving your life."

Smiling at the memory, she took his hand without a backwards glance, letting him pull her on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist to keep an even balance, realizing too late that she wasn't a big fan of flying.

"Hold on," he reminded her, and she held him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder. He aimed his Firebolt upwards, and soared up north. "WHOOO!" he yelled in triumph as she screamed.

They heard Ron yell after him, but Harry was already out of the field, miles away and embracing the clouds. The weather was perfect, the altitude having a perfect view of the castle, the grounds, and the rivers. He called her name, and she lifted her head, gasping at what she was seeing. Not only was she scared, but she was also fascinated. A smile spread across her face before she could stop herself. She met his eyes as she did, his expression matching hers before he returned his attention back to the front. Now Hermione knew why Harry loved flying so much; there was so much to see, such amazing sights and scenery. She wished she could take a picture or draw it all.

Instead of burying her face in the back of his shoulder again, she maneuvered herself closer to him, leaning forward and resting her chin on his shoulder so she could see what he was seeing. Harry's heart jumped at her sudden movement, feeling all of her womanly glory pressed up against him; he was really starting to appreciate the closeness. But why did he feel so...nervous and jittery all of a sudden? They've been this close before, like when they rode on Buckbeak...

"Where are we going, Harry?" Hermione asked over the wind, lips brushing his ear.

Harry shuddered, oblivious to his best friend. He just gave her a lopsided grin before scoping for a spot to land. He found a perfect one; bright, fresh green grass, with a tree that nearly resembled a palm tree, and a gentle slope down to the lake.

He landed them there, hopping off his broom before it stopped to hover over the ground; he helped her down, then stretched as she looked around.

"Wow..." Hermione smiled, turning around to look at him. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah..." Harry stared at her longer than necessarily. "It is..."

Her smile turned shy as their gazes and smiles lingered. Blushing a little, she cleared her throat, smile falling slightly as she beckoned him with her head, tilting it as she sat down on the grass; taking off her jacket and bag as she went, she smoothed out her skirt (and she was a little glad she decided to wear a skirt today. It wasn't too short and too girly, but it worked) hands clasping in her lap.

Harry followed suite; he removed his Quidditch robes, all paddings, and his sweater, leaving him in his red wife beater, khaki pants, and brown shoes. Joining her, he sat down, arms slightly behind him as his hands rested on the grass.

He sighed, tilting his head back in relaxation. Being the leader of everything was exhausting.

"It's so quiet..." Hermione murmured. "Peaceful..."

"Mmm..." Harry agreed. "Know what I could use right now?"

"No, what?"

"A nap."

Hermione smiled. "Then you should get some sleep."

"Wouldn't that be rude?"

She shook her head. "No. I brought a few books with me. You can sleep for as long as you need. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" he opened his eyes.

She nodded, beckoning him this time with he finger. Curiously, he scooted closer to her; she brought her hand to his face, and he closed her eyes at her touch. His eyes then fluttered open as her arm wrapped around his shoulders, bringing his head down in her lap, his arm resting on her legs.

_Okay, this is really comfortable_.

As if she had heard his thoughts, she ran a hand through his hair a few times, stroking his black locks; he sighed deeply, adjusting himself and closing his eyes once more.

"Gimmie an hour..." he mumbled as she got a novel out with her free hand.

She giggled. "By the sound of that, I'll give you two."

"If you keep touching my hair like that, make it three."

She smiled down at him. "Deal."

As Harry began to drift off, and Hermione found her page, they both thought the same thing.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

**D'aaaww ^.^ I think we're getting somewhere ;D And from the looks, I think you guys are gonna love Pansy in this story, haha xP**

**Oh! And before I forget!-Whenever there's Neville and where there's Mad-Eye, there's a 99.9% chance there's gonna be a, "LONGBOTTOM!" xDD**

**Also: started this chapter during Sorceror's Stone, got in the middle at the end of Goblet of Fire (HARMONY MOMENTS MAKE ME PAUSE AND FANGIRL FOR HOURS) and now I'm finished around the middle of Hitch.**

**Review please!**


	7. Nightmares

**Heyo! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes.

_I fell asleep? Mmm...I don't reckon I remember falling._..

She started to move but realized she couldn't. Another set of arms were wrapped around her from behind. Another body was spooning hers. Another face was buried in the crook of her shoulder, shallow, even breathing tickling her.

She froze.

It was Harry.

_Harry_.

Merlin...

_He's your best friend, he's your best friend, _she chanted to herself, attempting to gently pry his arms off, but his grip on her only tightened. _He doesn't mean to do_...

Harry moved.

The Chosen One slowly came to, first finding himself wrapped around something warm and soft that smelled like books and sugar cookies. This thing also had wavy hair and a smaller, slender shape.

And then it hit him.

"Hermione?!" He jumped, rolling and pushing himself as far away as he could as she sat up to look at him. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!"

Hermione held up her hand, "Harry, calm down. It's okay."

"Y-You sure?" he stammered.

"Yes. It's...not your fault." They both started blushing.

"Yeah, I don't know why I..."

"I know..."

Hermione picked at the grass, eyes casted downward, while Harry suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"So...did you sleep well?" she broke the silence, finally looking up. "No nightmares or...visions?"

"Um..." He thought back to way back when, trying to trigger back memories or pictures during his slumber. He had to admit, he experienced the best nap ever, and it might be because of Hermione, he mentally added with a blush. His dreams were Voldemort free, nightmare free. He actually had a good dream. Most of the time it was just a blank state, but then everything changed into bright, vivid pictures. Memories, and good ones too. The day he got his Hogwarts letter-er, the day he could finally get his hands on one-his first impressions of Ron and Hermione, the first time he rode a broom, his first Quidditch match...Merlin, he had been a short and skinny kid back then. And even further in time, the day Hermione became de-Petrified and ran into his arms, the night he and Hermione saved Sirius, Hermione attacking him with one of her hugs before he faced the Hungarian Horntail, her and Ron's laughter after his 'wet' kiss with Cho, his fingers interlaced with hers as they gazed into the distance from where they stood at the Astronomy Tower, the rush of positive feelings Harry felt when he saw Hermione's face this past summer...

Huh. His sleep sure was ironically Hermione related.

"Yeah, I had a...good sleep," he finally admitted, and she smiled in relief. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you had any...visions or nightmares?"

Her face faltered. "No..." she said slowly. "Not...recently but..." Harry scooted closer to her, leaning in intently. He wanted-no, he needed-to know this. He burdened himself with the guilty thought that it was his fault she had a scar. He could've been there. He could've prevented this...Now she had to share the pressure of their worlds, both the Wizard and Muggle worlds, and go through living hell-more so than usual just by being his best friend. Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "Sometimes...I'd hear a voice, a voice only I can hear..._her_ voice, inside my head...and...it's in a different language-"

"Parseltongue," Harry murmured, and she nodded. "Did you understand any of it?"

"Occasionally, yes. She'd say things like...'kill' and threaten to smother me in my sleep or choke me to death." Her eyebrows scrunched down, eyes wide and hinting of tearflow. "I have to put a Silencing Charm around my bed at night, so my roommates wouldn't wake up hearing me screaming."

"You scream?" Worry etched across his face.

"Not all the time, but just in case..." She played absentmindedly with a strand of brown hair. The space between them had closed quite a bit since she had started talking, knees touching and upper bodies leaning towards the other person. "Mostly, it's just...cold sweats. Like I'm out of breath and my muscles ache." Her doe eyed gaze held his. "Now I know how you must feel, Harry. It's horrible."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." His emerald orbs drifted up to her scar, which was hidden underneath her brown bangs. "I wish we had your Time Turner. That way, maybe, we can undo all of this."

She smiled softly at him. "We can't go back that far in time, Harry. It's logically impossible."

"Well someone should invent a time machine!" He threw his arms out, eyes wide in exasperation, and that right there made her laugh.

"Have you ever thought about the pros and cons of that idea?" she asked when she could talk straight again. "It might be beneficial, I see your point, but thousands of wizards meddling with time all at once? The outcome would be mind-boggling."

"Must you always do that?" he asked with a skeptical look. "C'mon, Hermione, have you ever thought outside the box?"

"I've been outside the box ever since I met you and Ron," she pointed out as she got up on her knees, packing her books away in her bag. "Where've you been?"

Harry chuckled, smiling up at her as she got to her feet. His gaze became lidded as she stroked his hair, eyes closing as her lips came in contact with the top of his head.

"Well, come on then!" she said, tossing him his Quidditch robes. "It's getting late. Dinner's about to start."

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Harry busied himself with pumpkin juice and protein-vegetables too. A Quidditch player had to maintain a healthy, sturdy diet. Hermione sat next to him, eating a smaller serving, looking deadly tiny compared to Ron's hefty plate.

"What kept you guys?" Ron teased, winking at Harry.

"There's nothing wrong with some time alone, Ron," Hermione said, raising her fork to her mouth, lips pulling the corn into her cavern.

"I bet."

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"What was so important that you two had to ditch Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah, Harry," Dean cut in, he and Seamus suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Did you two finally relieve some...tension?" Seamus askes suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

"As in..._sexual_ tension?"

The two best friends guffawed and even Ron joined in; Neville shot Harry an apologetic glance while Harry facepalmed himself and Hermione blushed and fumed.

"As soon as we get back to the Dormitory, as _soon_ as we get back to the Dormitory..." Harry muttered to himself.

"Funny," said Hermione, her death glare heading straight for the Weasley sitting across from her. Ron slowly began to sink down in his seat in weakness.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," said Harry. "My fellow roommates would be stupid if they slept with their eyes closed tonight." The glint in his eye was far from good.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean gulped simultaneously.

"Do fill me in tomorrow morning, Harry," said Hermione, playing along, and the two looked pointedly at their redheaded best friend.

"With _pleasure_," he replied.

::.::

"H-Harry!" Seamus said innocently, coming in the Dormitory with his pajamas on. Harry looked up as he fluffed his pillow, eyes narrowing.

"Seamus," Harry deadpanned.

Seamus exchanged glances with Ron and Dean, who avoided eye contact with the Boy Who Might Get Charged for Murder. "Y-You know we're friends, right?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Neville is my only friend in here," Harry said, he and Neville sharing identical grins. "He's the only one in the clear."

"Oi! Mind if I sleep over?" Ron asked Neville while pulling his comforter up to his chin.

Neville snorted, turning out the light. "Goodnight, you guys!"

"G'Night, Neville," his roommates said back, three of which lay in bed with eyes as wide as saucers and one with a smirk on his face as he took off his glasses.

* * *

Harry did not sleep well.

At least, he slept for a good three hours, but after that it all went downhill.

_Screams pierced his ears, echoing off the dark walls. He recognized the screams as Hermione's, and he ran down the endless hallway until finally he stumbled into the light, yelling for her._

_The light automatically went away, but that didn't mean that the light was completely gone. There was a flash, and there before him, hanging in the iron grip of Nagini in a corner, was Ron; his face was deathly white and clammy, his lips purple, his eyes lifeless as the life was literally and figuratively squeezed out of him. His legs dangled dangled sickenly, fingers twitching._

_There was another flash, and in another corner, was Hermione, gagged and tied up in chains. Her skin shined with sweat, her hair dangly and dingy. Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to make sounds. Harry felt his heart drop, legs giving out in weakness._

_Voldemort appeared, and she was now on her knees, gag removed from her mouth. She gasped for breath, screaming as he thrust his wand down at her, performing the Cruciatus Curse on the bookworm. Bellatrix's laughter cackled off the walls._

_"NO!" Harry yelled. "Not her! Not her! Please!"_

_"AAAAAVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_There was a flash of green light, Hermione's screams raising to the point where her voice broke, and Harry watched her lifeless body fall to the ground, followed by Ron's corpse._

"No!" Harry woke with a start, sitting upright in a pool of his own sweat. Breathing heavily, he looked around to make sure his roommates hadn't awakened from their slumber; Ron shuffled, rolling over on his side. Harry gulped, feeling nauseated, and was glad that he had put up a Silence Charm.

He leaned over and hurled.

After putting the Charm down, he went to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water and washing his mouth thoroughly. Then, knowing that he wasn't going to go back to sleep easily, he headed downstairs to the Common Room.

But he ran into someone along the way, bumping into a smaller, feminine figure, and there was the sound of a liquid spilling on the floor.

Harry gasped, "Hermione!" He observed her now wet top, and her half-empty green mug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you..."

"It's okay, nothing a fix it up spell can't fix," Hermione explain, pulling her wand out of her hair, causing her loose tresses to fall around her as she performed the charm. The juice was cleaned up and replenished in her cup. She wore her pajamas, the ones minus the panda slippers, and her skin was covered in a thin coat of...sweat. "Can't sleep either?" she asked him sympathetically, eyes traveling over him in concern and worry as she tiredly drank him in.

He shook his head, then paused. "Hang on. Either? You can't sleep?" He bent down to pick up the blanket that had dropped from around her shoulders when they had collided, and handed it to her. "What's keeping you up?" he asked as she wrapped her blanket back around herself.

They both shared a moment of silence, looking into each other's eyes, and that was all he had to know.

"Nightmares," they said together.

The two ended up sitting on the couch, lounging by the burning fireplace. The reflection of the flames licked off their faces. Hermione vaguely described her nightmare, and Harry found out that she had the same nightmare he did, except it was Bellatrix doing the torture and murder, and Voldemort's laughter was in the background; also, instead of Ron, it was Luna in Nagini's deadly embrace. She finished with a shudder and choked back a sob.

"What about you?" she asked, scar prickling faintly.

"Same," he said before describing his explicitly. When he got to her murder, his voice caught in his throat, not meeting her eyes. The rest of his voice fell to a whisper, "For a second there, just a split second...I thought you were gone..." His gaze flickered to the fire. "It scared me." He closed his eyes, "I thought I lost you..."

Hermione bit her lip. "I thought I lost you too..."

She found herself moving closer to him, wrapping her blanket around his shoulders so he could get warmer. His eyes fluttered open in surprise, then he smiled faintly and relaxed. His heart jumped as she rested her head on his shoulder, arm wrapping around his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her in return so they could console each other equally, glad that those nightmares were just that, and hopefully they could put that behind them.


	8. A Strange Dream

**Hey guys(: Just to letcha know, I've added an additonal dreamcast member-Phoebe Tonkin as Bellatrix Lestrange; take this into consideration. Visualize it. Love it.**

**That is all :P**

* * *

_Hermione was being chased, by whom, she didn't know. All she could infer was that it was a female, heels continuously clacking behind the bookworm. As she ran, she'd look behind her, but the darkness only enclosed in on her, and flashes of green light were shot at her head._

_Dodging and staggering as she turned a corner, Hermione pushed herself to run faster down the seemingly endless corridor. A cramp was beginning to form in her side, muscles aching from the excess force she was exerting._

_And then she heard a seductive, disturbing cackle, bouncing off the walls. The heel of a boot collided with her backside, knocking her down to the marble floor. Hermione landed hard, feeling a crack in her nose as her body rolled several times before she hit the wall._

_Hermione groaned dryly as she collapsed on her back, blood trickling down her nose. A dark, beautiful female sauntered up to her, lifting her leg and pressing the spike of her heel in Hermione's throat. Hermione made a gagging noise, feebly trying to pry the woman's shoe off, feeling her air supply being cut off._

_Bellatrix slowly shook her head, drawing her wand. "You're so pathetic..." she taunted in a gentle, alluring tone. "You have no idea how easy it is to get into your head...And they call **you** the brightest witch of your age?" She shook her head. "Pity..."_

_Hermione tried to retort in a furious cry, but all that came out was a strangled noise._

_"You know you're not the only one who claims that title..." Bellatrix continued. "There was one before you, from another generation. And she was a Mudblood, like you. Pretty too. Oh how I wished I would've had that opportunity to pluck every strand of orange hair she know another thing you two have in common?" She smirked, leaning down to whisper in Hermione's ear, her foot still on the bookworm's throat, "You both go for the leading type. The Quidditch players."_

_Hermione's eyes widened as Bellatrix pulled back to smirk down at her. "Such a shame her life had to end at such a ripe age. But poor old Tom just didn't feel that she and her hubby should be in the way of his rise to power. And you gotta love a man with...a dominating personnel." Bellatrix sighed._

_"Be careful, baby girl," the villainess crooned. "History tends to repeat itself."_

_And then, suddenly, Bellatrix was thrown off of Hermione; Hermione coughed, through her disoriented state seeing a sea of red flames, and pushed her back up against the wall so she could be in a sitting, slumping position._

_"Huh!" Bellatrix giggled darkly, flying to her feet, twirling a strand of hair with her wand. "Look who finally decided to join the party!"_

_"You'll regret ever messing with a bright witch, Lestrange," Lily replied, grip tightening around her wand. _

_"Aw, how sweet! Protecting your future daughter in-law? Excuse me while I go VOMIT."_

_Hermione gasped sharply, causing her to cough again; Lily looked over her shoulder, her eyes, Harry's eyes, staring back at her. _

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she opened her eyes, scar faintly prickling.

* * *

_Ding ding ding ding! _Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her fork. "May I have your attention please?"

All of the students mumbled before voices ceased. Hermione ran a hand through her hair. It's been a long day for her. With her trying to focus and record down early assignments, it made her even more restless and fidgety than ever. She couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Harry's mother, Lily, had been there to protect her from Bellatrix. It felt so real, like a beautiful nightmare.

If she hadn't gotten any sleep in Study Hall, courtesy of Harry himself (who had let her sleep with her head in his lap) she pondered if she'd look like a zombie right now.

Hermione's head snapped up at the word "dance".

"...and this has been a thoroughly planned event. The official date for this Ball will be on November 16th, which will fall on a Saturday, starting at six o'clock sharp and will take place here, in the Great Hall. First and Second Years are not permitted to attend. Now this is a...formal ball but do not stress yourself." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please don't make me regret providing this opportunity for you..._older_ students. We will behave like ladies and gentlemen."

Quite a few Sixth and Seventh Years snickered at that, including Seamus and Dean.

"That is all of the announcements for tonight. You may enjoy the rest of the feast."

And just as she sat down, the students erupted in conversation. Hermione looked over and saw Pansy, who sat all the way over at the Slytherin table, smirk right at her. Hermione made a face, then picked up her fork.

"So," said Ron. "Who're you gonna ask, Harry?"

Hermione looked up curiously as Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "S-Sorry?"

"Yeah, Harry," said Seamus, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Anyone in particular?"

"Uh..."

As Harry fumbled over his words, Ginny nudged Hermione and winked at her.

"C'mon, mate, take Fred and George's advice," Ron said. _"'Better get a move on, or all the good ones will have gone.'"_

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't think..."

"HEEEEEEY!" A male voice boomed, causing Harry and Ron to cringe. Cormac McLaggen, one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts-a 'womanizing git' as known by Harry and Ron-who also had a thing for Hermione, swaggered his way over to their side of the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Ron, leaning across the table with a flirty grin plastered upon his face.

"Hey there, love," he said to her with a wink.

Hermione blinked. "Um, h-hi."

"You are looking exquisitely attractive tonight."

"Thank you. What do you want?"

Ron snorted, choking on his chicken leg, while Harry smiled slightly; but he was still tense. He never liked McLaggen and knew all he wanted was to get his hand up Hermione's skirt-which was why Harry's protectiveness over Hermione was going on overdrive.

"Well, this ball thing sounds pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Sure."

"I was thinking that you and me could...?"

Hermione gulped, already knowing where this is going. "Could...what?"

"You know, you and me, go together? It's not a great night if I don't have a pretty girl like yourself on my arm."

Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all saw Harry's knuckles go white as he picked up a knife to cut his steak.

"Mate..." Ron warned in a whisper, shaking his head.

Hermione closed the book she was reading. "As flattering as that sounds, I think you're asking the wrong girl." She got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm sure Romilda Vane would be perfect."

"Oooh..." Ron and Ginny uttered.

"But I don't want her!" Cormac begged, hand outstretched to her. "I want you! You're the only one I wanna be with...!"

Hermione paused before her lips pursed and she nodded her head, "Tell that to someone who cares."

And with that, she walked off.

"SNAP!" Seamus and Dean snappes their fingers, swerving their necks.

"That's our girl," Ron said proudly, and Harry nodded too, feeling relieved.

"Oh, so you two share her? It's like that?" Cormac countered.

"McLaggen, you have literally five seconds before I come across this table and punch you dead in your throat," Harry threatened.

Cormac snorted. "Yeah right! You may be 'The Chosen One', Potter, but you don't even have the guts to-"

Harry shot out of his seat, Cormac stumbling out of his; Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, "Harry, no!" and pulled him back down next to her.

"You got lucky this time!" Cormac jabbed his finger at Harry, backing away towards his original seat. "But mark my words, Potter, I'll have her screaming my name!"

Harry's nostrils flared. "Let go of me, Ginny."

"Not happening."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"I know. And you're not. 'Cause you know I'll hex your Seeker ass back to Little Whinging."

Harry shuddered, knowing she definitely meant it. "Can I at least go to the loo?"

Ginny sighed and released him. Harry got to his feet, walking at a brisk pace as he made his way out of the Great Hall. But he wasn't going to the bathroom.

He was going to the library.

* * *

Hermione sighed, letting her library book float out of her hand and place itself back in the shelf. She was glad she left when she did. McLaggen was so vile and cocky. She'd rather go with Draco! And speaking of, she began to wonder how he and Ginny will handle this dance thing.

_Who would Harry ask_? she couldn't help but think. _Whoever he asks would be one lucky girl...But it's Harry we're talking about. He's so shy and awkward, it's adorable._

_Maybe I should go with a group of friends...like a group date! Or maybe just me and my girls. Decisions, decisions..._

She walked towards the fictional section of the library. She could use another good read to get her mind off of things...

Soft footsteps pattered the floor as someone walked along the aisle in front of the one she was in. Hermione reached for a book the same time someone else did, their fingers touching; this hand was larger, paler, and calloused.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, her eyes meeting a familiar set of green ones. She smiled, "I believe I had it first."

Harry smiled sheepishly, and she laughed as he walked around the aisle to meet her in the middle. Hermione tucked the book under her arm as they approached each other.

"What're you doing here?" said Hermione.

"I came to check on you," said Harry. "See if you were okay. Why did you leave?"

"I had a book to turn in."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"Okay so that's half true."

Harry grinned. "Thought so. Wouldn't blame you. McLaggen's an arse."

"Yeah." Hermione opened her book, sitting down at the nearby table. Harry leaned against the bookshelf beside her casually, crossing his arm.

"I'm, um, glad you said no," he admitted.

She looked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "If a guy was gonna ask you, he'd have to go through our approval first."

"Who's 'our'?" She found herself smiling.

"Me," he blurted out, then added, "A-And Ron too. Neville, Seamus, and Dean on occasion. Malfoy when there's no other option." He put a hand to his chin. "But mostly me."

Hermione giggled. "McLaggen failed to pass, yeah?"

"A big fat T."

She played with the pages of her book, biting her lip as the next question came tumbling out, "Who do you think I should go with then?" She looked at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Harry met her gaze, lightly blushing. "I-I dunno. Who would you want to go with?"

Hermione shrugged. "Dunno...I was thinking more of a group date thing. You know, me, you, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Draco...and maybe Pansy too? Or I might just go with all the girls. Knowing Ginny, she and Draco wouldn't risk it anyway."

"Oh. Well that's good." Harry nodded. At least she's not going with McLaggen. "I might go with the guys. Since I'm not brave to ask anyone else."

"Not even Romilda Vane?" she tested.

"Merlin no."

Hermione's mood automatically lightened. "Good. Because she automatically fails my test."

Harry smirked. "Oh really?"

"Mhmm! She just wants to get in your pants."

Harry snickered. Oh the irony.

"How about this, Harry?" Hermione said, and he turned to fully face her as she stood. "If we're still dateless by the time the ball comes around, we'll just go together." They blushed, Harry's eyes widening. "As friends. Agreed?" She held her hand out to him.

Harry shook it, "Agreed."

* * *

**Expecting longer chapters? Just wait and see!**

**And what about Hermione's dream about Lily? Is this a sign of something, or is it just a coincidence? Will she tell Harry?**

**Ahh my friends, you'll only find out if you review ;) C'mon, don't be shy!**


	9. Birthday

**'Ello, loves ;D**

**Special shoutout to wintersnow387: I TEASE YOU BECAUSE YOU TEASE _ME_, HONEY! THAT'S HOW WE _WORK_. AND I'M ALSO SORRY FOR NOT ANSWERING THAT ONE PHONE CALL AND TEXT, TIME HAS GOTTEN AWAY FROM ME AND I HOPE YOU STILL LOVE ME.**

**As for the rest of you guys, enjoy and don't forget to review(:**

* * *

_SLAP. _

_"_OW!"

_"_What in the _HELL_ is wrong with you, Granger?!"

Hermione held her red cheek. "What did I do?! And _why_ did you slap me?!"

Pansy huffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't think slapping her helps the situation at hand," Luna piped up lightly.

"Lovegood, you don't see things my way." Pansy rolled her eyes at her. "In case you haven't been paying attention, let's recap!-Granger agreed with Potter to go to the ball with him if they don't have dates by that time...AS FRIENDS."

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione demanded. The four, which also included Ginny, were at Hogsmeade, looking for dresses. "There's nothing wrong with going with-"

"-the guy who got super jealous and angry after you left," Ginny interjected.

"What?"

Pansy sighed impatiently. "After you left, McLaggen said something that rubbed Potter off in the wrong way and attempted murder." She looked at the redhead beside her. "I would've let him go. He needs to let off a little steam."

"Well..." Hermione brushed her fingers along the fabrics of various dresses. "I understand why he would get upset but..."

Her friends sighed heavily and wandered off. Hermione stifled a giggle, following them.

The four grabbed random dresses and headed to the dressing rooms; taking turns, Hermione and Luna went first, then Ginny and Pansy. While a duo would model, the remaining two that were sitting would give their honest opinions.

During her and Luna's fourth round of trying on dresses, Hermione emerged and said, "Since you are all up in my business, who are you going with, Pansy?"

"Dates are stupid," Pansy said with crossed arms, and Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Don't give me that."

Hermione didn't believe her but moved on, "Ginny?"

"Draco and I are going, just not together." Ginny shrugged, but Hermione knew it bothered her.

"Luna?" Hermione's lips turned up in a smirk as the blonde avoided her gaze. The smallest of the four blushed lightly and stammered about how nice the weather is and how she has a taste for pudding.

"Cut the bullshit, we know you want Weasley!" Pansy interjected, and Luna's cheeks went remarkably from a soft pink to a rosey red.

"I...w-well..." Luna bit her lip. "I-I guess going with Ronald would be...nice..."

Hermione smiled at Luna's blushing face.

_I'll make sure she gets at least one dance with him._

* * *

Finding the perfect dresses, after purchasing them and putting them in Hermione's-charmed-little purple purse, Hermione led the way out of the shop, looking around as they stood in the crowd.

"Anyone up for some ice cream?" Hermione asked.

Then, catching the bookworm offguard, two hands touched the small of her back, lips touching her cheeks after an exclamation of, "Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Letting out a squeak, she whirled around and found Harry and Ron smiling down at her.

She beamed back up at them. She hadn't seen either of them all day.

She hugged Ron first, arms around his waist and squeezing tight, then leaped over and into Harry's arms, her own flung around his neck.

"Pleeease accept my very-late-and-at-the-last-minute stuffed bear and chocolate frogs," Ron said while giving her the bear and chocolates. Hermione, amused, observed the cream colored bear who wore a white tee that says: **I WUV U** on the front, and on the back in smaller letters it read:

**PWEASEFORGIVEMEFORFORGETTINGYOURBIRTHDAY...AGAIN.**

Hermione giggled. "Thanks, Ron." Then she turned to Harry.

"Unlike some people, I've gotten your present ahead of time," he said, and Ron stuck his tongue out at him.

"Really?" Hermione waited with growing anticipation. "What is it?"

Harry smiled crookedly, grabbing her hand. "C'mon!"

The two nearly ran off, Harry leading the way, giggling together in harmonized laughter. Their friends looked after them curiously.

"Should we follow?" Luna asked.

Silence.

"Yep," Pansy and Ron said in unison.

"Let's go," Ron added.

* * *

Once outside Hogsmeade, Harry grinned mischievously as he let go of Hermione's hand, easing himself behind her.

"Ha-rry!" Hermione exclaimed as his hands came over her eyes. "I can't see!"

"Good. Then that means I'm doing it right. Just keep walking."

Walking blindly with arms slightly outstretched, she followed where Harry guided her. After a few moments, Harry turned her to the right. "Okay and...stop walking." She did, and he uncovered her eyes.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah, you can open your eyes."

Hermione did, finding him standing in front of her with a goofy grin plastered on his face. She eyed him in curiosity as he drew his wand and gave it a simple flick before putting it back in his pocket; his hands clasped in front of him, arms hanging casually.

"What did you just-?"

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips, and she smiled against it. And then she heard it. The sound of something soaring through the skies above, catching the blowing winds. Hermione looked up and gasped.

Coming towards them was a pair of broomsticks. One Hermione recognized as Harry's Firebolt, but the other one, she realized, was for _her_. A light purple ribbon was wrapped around the middle; the twigs were black, straight, and smooth; resembling greatly of the Nimbus 2001, it had the silver parts, but the broom color was a pretty metallic silvery white instead of midnight black.

"Harry!" Hermione placed her hand over her mouth as the two brooms eased to a smooth stop in front of them. Lowering her hands, she asked, "I-Is that mine?"

Harry nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah...it's a, ah, Nimbus 2006, customarily made. New on the market. Do you like it?"

Hermione reached her hand out, and her broom floated over to her. It felt cold and smooth under her fingertips as she turned it this way and that. The words Nimbus 2006 was in a pretty cursive, engraved in the same color as the ribbon. "It's beautiful..."

"I also got you a cleaning kit, but it's back in the Dormitory..." Harry admitted. "I wasn't really sure if I should get you this, since you're not fond of flying...but I figured if you learned how to fly then you'd enjoy it. Especially if I taught you I guess..."

Hermione felt like crying, her watery smile meeting his. "Oh, Harry!" She flung her arms around him once more, her broom slipping from her grip but hovering in the air. "Thank you so much...I love it."

Harry chuckled, smile still present as he rested his chin on her shoulder, rubbing her back. "Glad you like it."

After a moment, she pulled back, but not completely, and asked, "Would you really teach me? I mean, you have Quidditch, and the training, and-"

Harry chuckled. "You're more important to me than all of the above..." His expression grew distant. "Although Quidditch is a _close_ second."

Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm, pulling back completely. Harry pretended to be hurt, then they both laughed.

She looked at him from underneath her eyelashes, "But would you really teach me?"

Harry nodded. "'Course."

Beaming, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him blushing and smiling stupidly as she gripped her broom. Cautiously, she swung one leg over, getting herself settled. Harry's fingers brushed hers as he maneuvered them and placed them in the right position.

"There. Now all you have to do is kick off the ground," said Harry, mounting himself on his broom. He flew a few feet higher effortlessly.

"But hang on..._you_ didn't kick off the ground!"

* * *

Hermione squealed as she managed to ease her broom to a stop. "I win!"

"I let you win," Harry disagreed, jumping off his broom while it was still in the air. He had flown with her to the Quidditch field, and they raced a few times around the perimeter.

"I'm sure you did," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Then her face fell at the smug look on his face. "...Did you?"

Harry didn't answer right away.

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry!"

Hermione slid off hers, staggering a little before she fell down on her bum, and she heard-and felt-the ground squish beneath her.

"Brilliant," she said sarcastically, her eyes falling on the boy who she called her best friend. He was getting pink in the face, lips pursed tightly, jaw taut.

He was holding back laughter with extreme difficulty.

"I'm glad you think that's funny!" Hermione snapped when he finally lost it. When he offered her a hand, she crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'd rather stay on the muddy ground, thank you very much."

Harry managed to stop laughing, clearly seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not!"

"Okay. You're right. I'm not sorry..."

"Hmph!"

"For doing_ this-_" Harry finished as he bent down, and the brunette yelped as he tossed her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing; heading back to the castle with a winning smirk on his face, arm wrapped tight around her legs, he walked with a pep in his step. He found it amusing how stubborn she was, and how she was trying to fight against him.

_But we both know you're not going to win this fight._

"Put me down!" Hermione punched his back and shoulders. "I'm serious!"

"Sirius is my godfather."

"Harry!"

"Hermione."

"UGH!"

After several more attempts, Hermione finally gave up and slumped against him. Didn't he feel grossed out that her pants now had a big brown stain on her bum? She was so glad that she decided to wear dark jeans today...

As soon as they were in the familiar, warm halls, Hermione expected for Harry to put her down.

But he didn't.

Using his back as a balance, she rested her elbow against him while letting her cheek rest against her palm, causing her face to stretch in a grimace. She waited until they were back in the common room before speaking again.

"Can you let me go now?"

Harry smiled, releasing his grip on her, and she slid back down to her feet, her body brushing against his as she did so. Her arms and hands rested on his shoulders and chest, dainty fingers curving around his broad shoulder blades. Ignoring the fluttery feeling in his chest, he asked, "Happy?"

"Very," Hermione said before slapping him hard on the arm, making him wince. "Now was _that_ really necessary?!" she demanded, hands on her hips now, causing her to look all sassy-like.

"I could ask you the same question!" said Harry, gripping his stinging arm. "Damn, you pack a punch..."

"Good." She crossed her arms once more, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "You deserve it."

But Harry saw her fighting a smile and smiled too. His grin only made her break out into a full smile herself and they ended up laughing.

"Dinner starts in another hour," said Harry. "What do you want to do until then?"

"Well, for one I would like to change my trousers," Hermione said with a pointed look, making Harry laugh a little. "I shouldn't be long."

"I'll wait."

"Alright." Hermione began to walk for the stairs. "See you in a bit."

"Okay."

As she walked up the staircase, Harry leaned forward a little, eyes trailing down her backside to the stain on Hermione's bum. He couldn't help but stare. Even though it was dirty, he had to admit, the way her thighs rubbed together as she walked and the switches of her bum was kind of...

"Don't look at it!" he heard her suddenly, causing him to jump and slide the opposite way.

"Sorry!"

* * *

**I love light-hearted chapters xP**

**I guess the reason why I've taken so long is because of the lack of reviews. Didja know A Twist of Fate has 50 faves and 100something follows? And there's only two chapters? Man! It's so bittersweet to me as a writer!**

**I think, _Wow! These people must really like this story!_**

**And then I come to this story, and instead of the usual 5-10 I might get, it's like 1-3, and I wonder if people really like this story or not...I hope I'm not disappointing anybody by the chapter lengths or story content...*sigh* I don't know.**

**But no matter, I will still update because I vowed to myself that I'll finish this story and _not delete it. _**

**And also to those at home or on the road who just read. At least I know I get a good amount of views, which push me to do my best :)**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Just letting you guys know, it's probably one of the last-probably!-for a while. I mean, c'mon!**

**What's a dance without a little drama?**


	10. A Heated Dance Off

**Thanks for reviewing, guys :) Means the world.**

**Here's part 1 of the ball. Nice and lengthy, just for you guys.**

* * *

November 16th came a bit too quickly for Harry. He hadn't exactly mentally or physically prepared for this thing.

On the day of, it didn't hit him what day it was until he and Ron came back from Quidditch practice around two in the afternoon. Harry had faintly wondered where Hermione was, since she didn't show up like she normally did, and Ron replied with, "Well, girls do like to prep up early, unlike us."

And then it had hit him.

_Today is the day of the ball..._

_Which means that technically Hermione and I are..._

Ron patted Harry's back, "Don't worry, mate. You'll get to gap at Hermione all you want tonight."

Harry shot Ron a dark look and walked away from the ginger.

"Hey! You know it's true!" Ron called before running to catch up with him.

* * *

Harry and the boys decided to meet up in the Dormitory to get ready together, similarly to how the girls were in Hermione's Dormitory; even Malfoy was there, and the blonde felt slightly uncomfortable being surrounded by red and gold.

Harry ran a brush through his hair repeatedly after showering; even though he will never be able to tame the naturally untamed, he still wanted to at least look presentable. Actually, he was multitasking. One hand brushed his hair, the other fastened his belt, and a toothbrush hung from his mouth. Other than his bottoms, Harry wore nothing but the skin on his back. The air was cold against his drying skin.

He was just bending over and spitting when he heard the doors open, along with a female voice calling his name.

"Harry!" Hermione barged in the room, causing Ron and Malfoy to yelp and cover themselves-which wasn't necessary, and her eyes traveled around the room until her eyes saught Harry's. She wore a fluffy robe, but Harry mildly started to question if anything was on under there. He brushed that thought aside as Hermione ran to him. "Harry, quick! I need you!" she grabbed his arm.

"How ironic," Malfoy muttered, and Ron and Neville snickered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her with concern, ignoring Malfoy's comment.

"It's Luna, come on!" She tugged on his arm urgently.

"What's going on?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

"Get a move on, the both of you!" She pushed her two best friends out the Dormitory, then pushed passed them to lead the way down the steps, through the common room, and out the Portrait Hole.

"Hermione-" Harry started, but then he and Ron yelped as she pulled them around a corner. Finally getting it, Harry, Ron, and Hermione peeped their heads around.

Luna's back was facing them, clothed in a pale blue fluffy robe and had a light amount of makeup on.

And she was in tears.

"Nice dress, Lovegood," Lavender Brown sneered, smoothing her hands down the peach colored fabric, emphasizing her busty and curvy figure compared to Luna's slender, smaller one. "Mind if I borrow it?"

"You stole my dress!" Luna sobbed.

"Aw, what're you gonna do, tell McGonagall?" Lavender mocked. "Your boyfriend? Oh, wait...you don't _have_ one, do you?"

Another tear fell down the blonde's flushed cheeks, lips pursing.

"Oh, I see! You were going to try to move in on _my_ Won-Won, weren't you?"

Luna didn't answer. She was lost for words.

"Yeeeah, not gonna happen, baby girl. He's _mine_. Get that through your shrimpy head."

"That tears it," Hermione whispered, walking out of their hiding place, Harry and Ron sprinting to keep up with her. "Hey!"

Lavender eyed Ron like a piece of meet, then her eyes narrowed. "Bye."

And with that, she flounced off.

"Luna..." Hermione started.

Luna shook her head, keeping it hung so they won't see her face, gently brushing passed Harry and Ron and walking down the corridor. A hand caught her wrist.

"Hey!" Luna whirled around, coming face to face with Ron, who had spoken. And he was the one holding her wrist. "We're gonna fix this, okay? I mean, probably Hermione since she's a girl but..." Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry snickered, and Luna gave the ginger a watery smile. "We will. Nothing, not even Lavender Brown, can stop you from going to the ball. Alright?"

Luna nodded. "Alright..." She faintly blushed.

"No more tears either," Ron added. "Anyone else that wants to make you cry will have to deal with me first."

And then he pecked her on the cheek, letting her wrist go, leaving the blonde blushing and stammering.

"C'mon, Luna," Hermione said, fighting a big smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

"O-Okay!" Luna said back, and as the two girls grasped hands, Hermione threw an amused look at Ron and Harry before they ran down the corridor, heels clicking.

"Meet us around the entrance!" Hermione called over her shoulder.

Harry gave Ron's shoulder a firm squeeze, Ron wearing an identical smile on his face.

"What was that?" Harry asked, grin still present on his face.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno." He looked over at his best friend. "We should get back."

"Good idea."

* * *

Harry finished buttoning up his white dress shirt, tucking it in his trousers, then proceeded to put on his tie as he turned. "Everyone ready?"

"No," the three replied, and Harry smiled, knowing what they meant.

Ron was extremely grateful that Harry had helped him pick a suit, or else he would've been looking like his great aunt again. The youngest male Weasley looked sharp in black dress robes, matching shoes, a dark red dress shirt, and a striped tie with different shades of black and grey.

Neville's dress robes were grey, as well as his silvery tie, but he wore a black dress shirt and matching shoes.

And Draco looked the most laidback, wearing a black vest, matching tie, pants, and expensive shoes, but had on a Slytherin green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had his blazer casually slung over his shoulder.

"Me neither, but let's go," Harry said, finishing his outfit by putting on his black dress robes.

The four headed down to the Great Hall, waiting by the stairs just like Hermione had said.

Pansy peeked her head around the corner, then disappeared, and it amused them that they heard her whisper quite loudly, "They're here, they're here!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Pansy came down first. Her dress was lacey, stopping an inch above her knees, hugging her figure. The straps were thick, shaped like an upside down triangle. Her makeup was dark and edgy, complete with burgundy lips, dark locks in an updo with loose strands framing her face. And to complete it, suede pumps and black nails.

"Looking good, Pan," said Malfoy.

"Shut up!" Pansy snapped. "I hate that nickname!" But she couldn't help but pose a little and said, "But thank you though." She smiled.

Malfoy shook his head and grinned as the others gave their compliments, including a bashful Neville.

The next to come down was Ginny.

Her hair was sleeker, wavy at the ends, her bangs pulled back from her face. Her dress was emerald green, shaped like a Z from the cuts on the sides (not too much obviously, but enough to lead to one's imagination), and the hem was as short as Pansy's. Her eyelids were mixed with green and silver to match her silver accessories, courteous of Pansy herself; dangling earrings, an expensive looking diamon necklace, two matching bracelets on each wrist, and green stilettos with silver heels. Her nails were green, silver on the index fingers.

Her ruby read lips had Draco gone.

"Well?" she said, smiling at Malfoy's dazed expression.

"Uh huh..." Ron circled around his sister. "You look nice, Gin."

"Ron," Harry warned. "You look very pretty, Ginny. Ron's just antsy," he added.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled.

"See? I told you green looks amazing on you!" Pansy said smugly, and Ginny playfully punched her arm.

Luna came down next after a gentle nudge from Hermione, who was hidden from sight.

Pansy had given Luna a haircut, saying that it was about time to cut it, but it was still long (unlike before, when her curly locks reached almost passed her bum). It was in a sleek ponytail though, her bangs pulled to the left and pinned behind her right ear. Her makeup altered lightly; blue liquid had been applied, along with white eyeshadow, mixed in with a little amount of blue to match her dress, and her lips were clear but sparkly. Silver hoops hung from her earlobes. Her dress had the same silky, thin appearance as her other dress, but it wasn't as long. It had a tube bust, but the thin straps extended from the center in a v-shape, wrapping around her neck, and there was a cute little flare at the hips that flew up a little as she spun around when she reached the others. She also wore a couple bracelets on her left hand, one made of diamonds and the other of sapphires. Her shoes were strappy black heels, straps around her ankle and criss-crossing across her toes, nails painted blue.

"What do you think?" She asked as she stopped twirling like a princess.

Harry lightly elbowed Ron, who snapped out of it and covered himself from embarrassment by snapping his fingers and saying, "Girl, blue is _definitely_ your color!"

Luna giggled.

"He means you look amazing," Harry added to her, and she giggled some more.

"Hermione!" Pansy barked.

"Coming, I'm coming!" Hermione came into view, and if hearts could literally jump out of one's chest, that would be the case for Harry.

Her hair was styled in relaxed ringlets, the sides hoisted further up her hair, pinned and rolled artfully at the top; her bangs were slightly swooped to the side on the left side. Black eyeliner and bronze eyeshadow was applied, lips shinier than usual. The first layer of her dress, which was whiter and thicker, had two sides coming down to cross each other, forming a v shape, straps thin. Just under her chest was a strap of silverish grey. The second layer was thinner, with a tannish tent to it, bronze flowers scattered along the skirt, including were the strap and bust met. The hem stopped a couple inches above her knees. Nude heels covered her feet, similarly styled as Luna's, but with small diamonds on the straps that covered her french tipped toes.

"Harry, you're drooling," Ron whispered, and Harry snapped out of it immediately. Ron and Malfoy let out low whistle, and Neville smiled wide, showing his braces.

Hermione giggled, then turned to Harry, who had a dopey grin on his face.

"Do I look okay?" she asked him, gesturing towards her dress and hair.

"Honestly?" Harry's eyes trailed over her, and she started blushing by the time his green eyes met her brown orbs. "Understatement of the century, Hermione. You really decked yourself out."

She smiled. "Thanks." She toyed with his tie playfully. "You don't look too bad yourself, Captain."

Harry chuckled. "Well..."

"You two done flirting?" Ron cut in, and Harry and Hermione looked away from each other to give him a look.

"Shut up, Ron," they said simultaneously, making the other's laugh.

"But for real, let's go," said Malfoy. Pansy and Ginny exchanged glances, nodding before they switched sides, Pansy taking Malfoy's arm and Ginny taking Neville's. Ron offered his arm to Luna with his goofy grin, and she giggled before accepting it.

Harry turned to Hermione and bowed over-dramatically, making her laugh.

"May I have your arm this evening, milady?"

Hermione fought back more giggles as she nodded, arm sliding through his, her hand curving around his firm bicep. "Why of course you may, kind sir."

"You're such a gentleman," Ron giggled in a feminine way, causing the others to guffaw.

* * *

The Great Hall was amazingly decorated, similar to the Yule Ball, but with a purple and peachy hue instead. Many students were already there dancing, drinking at the punch table, eating, and/or sitting at the tables.

"Hi, guys!" Parvati waved; her dress was violet, hair curly, and she was hugging a clipboard to her chest, headpiece in her ear.

They all waved back.

"Parvati really outdid herself, didn't she?" said Harry.

"She was always a party planner," said Hermione.

Luna spotted a fuming Lavender, who was fuming at the sight of the other girl, and a smile that was almost evil was sent in Lavender's direction.

"What do you guys wanna do first?" Neville gasped.

"I don't know about you gentlemen," Pansy said, pulling the girls to each hip. "But I'm gonna steal your dates for...oh, I don't know...for half the night. M'kay? M'kay."

She tugged them away, leaving the guys befuddled.

"Do we stay here, or do we go watch?" Ron asked.

He was answered with a chorus of, "Watch," and he nodded.

* * *

Harry didn't know why girls liked to dance in groups. Maybe it was just a girl thing, or maybe it was so they could judge each other's dance skills. Maybe so they look out for each other and be a shield against predators and perverts.

He considered all three, but he found himself dancing with the boys though. Unlike the females, they paid less attention on themselves and more on the girls who they never thought could shake and move like _that_.

His eyes were mostly on Hermione though, who was a completely different person when she danced. _Who the ruddy hell taught her to wiggle and shake like that? Probably Pansy. Yep. I'll go with that._

He watched as Hermione winded her back almost sensually, throwing her head back as she giggled. Luna, Ginny, and Pansy did the same, as if they knew the boys were watching them.

Did they...?

_Okay, these dances should be illegal. Merlin, if Hermione is dancing so wrong, I don't wanna be right._

_"_I can't take this anymore!" Ron growled. He patted Harry's arm, straightening himself up before maneuvering through the crowd. "I'm going in."

"Right behind you," said Harry, immediately following suite.

Pansy smirked, "Granger, Potter coming 12 o'clock!"

"W-What?" Hermione stammered, but Pansy grabbed her hand and twirled her around, sending the bookworm spinning and spinning until she tripped on her heels.

But she fell into a familiar set of arms.

"Careful there," said Harry with a lopsided grin.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Harry," said Hermione, hands smoothing through her hair, "if it weren't for your Seeker reflexes."

"Yeah, well..." he smiled wide, "I saw you dancing out there. Who knew you didn't have two left feet?" he teased.

"Look who's talking," she teased back.

"You haven't seen _me_ dance, Miss Granger," Harry told her cockily.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Mr. Potter?"

He leaned in close to her face, the two playfully glaring at each other with narrowed eyes. "I believe it is."

She leaned in too, their noses grazing against each other now. "Show me what you got then."

Pansy was the first to comment, she and the others still dancing but being nosy at the same time.

"Wow...you can almost _feel_ the sexual tension," she said, lightly gripping at the air, earning laughs from around her.

Harry ditched his robes, tossing it to Ron, who put it at a table and slung it over one of the chairs; he untucked his dress shirt and loosened his tie some. Hermione took off her heels and handed them to a surprised Luna.

"Aw, shit!" Pansy squealed.

"It's. About. To GO DOWN," said Ron.

Harry and Hermione were oblivious.

"Ladies first," said Harry.

"Pleasure," Hermione said as a song with a more hypnotic and repetitive beat came on. Her eyes stayed on him as she ran her hands up her sides as they made their way up into the air; her hips jerked upwards to the bass, her body staying curved like that as the beat stopped. Then, as it returned, she waved her hips from side to side, up and back down a few times, her eyes closing briefly as she felt the bass from her head to her toes. Her body then bent over, snapping back up, leg extending outwards as far as it can stretch; she ran her hand up the length of her leg, eyes almost lidded.

She then shimmied her way over to him, gripping the front of his shirt, and, taking their friends by surprise, shock, and awe, she dropped it like it's hot, then brought herself back up while winding her hips into his.

Harry didn't know how it felt to be turned on until just now.

"No she didn't!" Pansy and Ginny gasped.

"Harry's undressing her with his eyes, watch," said Ron.

Harry nodded, prying her fingers off of him and maintaining a calm composure on the outside. She took a step back to give him room, but he was advancing on her. She didn't even get a chance to ready herself. He winded himself, letting the wave travel from his crotch to his chest as he slowly krumped against her in a very sensual manner, popping his chest against her every once and a while. He kept up his movements as he circled around her, lingering behind her.

"Oooh!" Pansy shuddered, grinning as she moved closer to Malfoy and Neville. "Heeyy!"

A smile was pulling at Hermione's lips as she looked up at him from over her shoulder. He playfully pushed her, and she turned around to face him. The song changed, then picked up in tempo. Hermione stepped back and forth, one foot going forward, then the opposite doing the same, shaking her arms up and down and hips from side to side, arms pinned to her side. Waves rippled through Harry's body as he moved like a robot made of water, arms, hips, and legs stopping at points. Hermione copied him then, causing the two to share smiles. Harry slid on his knees towards her and turned around, knees facing each other. Hermione lifted her hand, and Harry moved up while shrugging his shoulders and hands, then down, and he sunk back down; they did this repeatedly for a minute, and Harry wiggled back to his feet and turned around.

They shared another smile before bursting into laughter as they danced, now more together than against each other-literally _and_ figuratively.

"Punch table?" he asked her over the music.

"Punch table!" she agreed, and he let her lead the way to the punch table. As they did, Harry began to think over their dance off. He couldn't believe the confidence he felt. Did she feel too uncomfortable when he danced on her?

_Either way, she started it._

_I can't believe she started it._

Reaching the table, he poured her a glass before fixing himself one.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip.

"Mhmm," he hummed before taking a sip himself. "That sure was something back there," he said and took another sip, eyeing her over the rim of his glass.

Hermione blushed, cupping her glass with both hands. "I...w-well...was that a problem?" she asked worriedly.

Harry lowered his glass to give her a look, and she giggled in relief.

"You apparently weren't holding back either," she pointed out.

He avoided her gaze. "You started it."

"Touche..."

"You guys were amazing!" Luna said as the others bounded over there.

"Sexy," Pansy added, and they all agreed.

"Yeah, but my mate, Harry, won," Ron said, arm wrapping around Harry's shoulders, and Malfoy and Neville nodded, agreeing with smug looks. "Obviously."

"No, obviously _Hermione_ won," Luna disagreed, holding Hermione's arm.

"Wanna _bet_?"

"Challenge accepted, Ronald!"

"To the dance floor!" Ron announced like a superhero, and they all headed to the center eagerly. Harry was stopped by a small hand, yanking him around and out of the Great Hall at astonishing speed.

"What the-?!" Harry exclaimed as he was shoved against the wall.

"Hm...I'm surprised I was able to get you alone," a female voice purred and Harry squinted through the dim light. The girl was curvy, wearing a short tube dress-sparkling gold on the front, plain black on the back, and high heeled black stilettos; her usual wild curls were tamed but seductive.

Harry gulped. "Oh boy."

"Oh _yes."_ And with that, Romilda Vane crushed her lips against his.

* * *

**Ooh _scandalous_ ;D I knew most of you girls went, "OH NO SHE DI'IN'T!"**

***swerves neck* Oh yes she di'id, girlfriend.**


	11. Not Quite Over Yet

**Hey guys :) Thanks for the positive feedback! Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review, 'cause by the end, you know you wannaaaa!**

* * *

Harry had never felt so violated.

This girl was nuts!

For one, she had quite a grip. Second, the places that weren't normally touched were grabbed and squeezed at. And third, this girl had no idea he was trying to pull away without hurting her.

He pushed at her shoulders, but she didn't budge.

Until the doors opened.

Lips finally free, Harry was able to get himself together when he noticed the smug look on Romilda's face. Confusion etching across his face, he looked up to see what Romilda was smirking at.

And his heart sank, breaking into a sweat.

Hermione stood there, lingering in the corridor, eyes wide as she took in the sight. She looked from Harry to Romilda repeatedly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione..." Harry gasped, pushing passed Romilda. Hermione shook her head, waterworks spilling over. "Hermione, it's not what it looks like!"

Hermione recoiled away before he could reach her, running further down the hallway before she made a turn and disappeared from sight.

"Don't worry about her..." Romilda cooed, running her hands down his arms. "You have me-"

"Don't touch me!" Harry snapped, wrenching his arm off of her as he whirled on her. "You did that on purpose!"

"Well, what do you expect?!" Romilda snapped back, smirk still present. "Granger never made a move, so _I_. _DID_."

"What the ruddy hell are you _talking_ about?!"

Romilda sighed. "You're so hot when you're oblivious. I see you're still new to the girl world. Let me dumb this down for you, sweetheart-Granger's got the hots for you." She licked her lips, "Can't say that I blame her, Harry. You're gorgeous."

Harry shuddered, and not in a good way. He gave her a dirty look, then went to go find Hermione.

* * *

_I can't believe he'd...And he let her-?! _Hermione thought through angry tears as she walked outside, in the courtyard. _I thought-! Oh nevermind that now! He's with Romilda now, Granger._

_You were too late..._

Hermione started back sobbing as she sat down on one of the benches, burying her face in her hands.

"Bad night?"

Hermione jumped at the random voice, removing her hands. "Who's there?"

Cormac jumped down from the tree he was in, and Hermione's heartbeat began to speed up as he sauntered over to her with his cocky smirk. "Just me, love."

Hermione balled her fists. "What're you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question..." Cormac said softly, grabbing her hand and yanking her up; she gasped as his big hands grabbed her hips, hips grounding into hers. "But I have a better idea..." his teeth grazed her earlobe, making her shiver. "Why don't we pick up where we left off last year at Slughorn's Party?"

Hermione punched at his chest, straining her neck so his lips wouldn't reach her. "No!" Ignoring her, his lips finding the base of her throat. "Stop!" Still ignoring her, fingers digging into her sensitive flesh-the bastard had the nerve to slip his hands underneath her dress. "Stopstopstop!" Cormac stopped further outbursts with hard and urgent kisses that Hermione did not return, his tongue shoving inside her mouth.

She screamed and thrashed against him, her heel making contact with his foot, making him hiss and hold her tighter.

"Fiesty," he whispered into her ear before taking her ear between his teeth again, letting his tongue out to lather over the red skin, making her cringe and sob more.

"GET-" She was once again interrupted by his lips and nasty tongue, and his hands were now in lower regions that really shouldn't be touched. She kicked her legs, and he made way to hitch them around his hips.

And then she heard several footsteps before several voices began to yell:

"HERMIONE!"

"HARRY, NO!"

As soon as she heard Harry's name, Cormac was off her, and she dropped to the ground. Chest heaving, she took in the sight just as Harry punched Cormac dead in the throat, sending him to the ground.

Fists balled up, nostrils flaring, and emerald eyes holding flames, Harry roared, "C' _MON_!"

"Harry!" Hermione cried as Cormac got up and attacked her best friend, tackling Harry to the ground.

"Help him, Ron!" Luna yelled.

"Oh no!" said Ron. "This is Harry's fight!"

Hermione sat, frozen to the spot as Harry and Cormac appeared to be attempting to kill each other. Cormac beat at Harry's face, causing his glasses to break in half and nose bleeding. Spitting out blood, he punched Cormac dead in the lip and rolled them over so he was the dominating one in this fight.

All of Harry's training with Mad-Eye went out the window. He was seeing red. He showed no mercy, feeling like an animal as he punched, kneed, and pulled at the jerk beneath him.

"DON'T-YOU-_EVER-FUCKING-TOUCH-HER-AGAIN_!" He roared between punches.

Cormac was loosing consciousness.

"Harry!" Hermione found her voice, shakily getting to her feet. Walking with a slight limp, she hurried over to him. "Harry, stop!" His arm swung back and she caught it. He whirled around on her on instinct, but paused his movements briefly as their eyes met.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS GOIN' ON OUT HERE?" Mad-Eye limped into view on his cane, electrical eye observing every student that was the audience, then took in the battered Harry and Hermione, and a sleeping Cormac.

"It's not Harry's fault, Professor!" Luna quickly came to Harry's defense as the latter let Hermione pull him off of McLaggen.

"Yeah, he looked like he was about to rape Hermione!" Ron added.

If looks could kill, McLaggen would've been sent to hell and back forward, backwards, and upside down.

* * *

While the others left, Mad-Eye saying that he'll deal with McLaggen, who was being carelessly dragged across the floor by Ron and Malfoy, Harry and Hermione were left alone. They sat on the bench in silence, Hermione massaging her sore foot and ankle, Harry holding an ice pack to his face, his broken glasses still hanging on the bridge of his nose which was bleeding from being punched in.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Harry murmured, breaking the silence, and Hermione looked over at him with a hint of tears in her eyes. "I ruined your night, and for that I'm sorry..."

She smiled a little. "It's not ruined...not completely." His lips pulled up on one side. "Let me see your face."

Harry turned his body to face her more, and she did the same. He removed the ice pack as she drew her wand from underneath her skirt-how she managed to do that, he had no idea-and raised it to his face. With wavelike movements, an almost transparent glow followed where her wand went as she healed him. When she was done, he asked, "How do I look?"

She smiled, laughing once breathlessly, eyes cast downward. "Better...if it weren't for your glasses."

"Oh." He suddenly smiled. "What was that spell again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but raised her wand anyway. "_Oculus Reparo_."

His glasses mended, reshaping itseld on Harry's face.

"That never gets old." They both grinned, but Harry's fell first and Hermione's faltered. He reached for her hand, and she didn't recoil this time. "Listen, about earlier..." His voice dropped to a softer volume. "It was Romilda the whole time. She just grabbed me and started kissing me." Hermione was happy to see him shudder. "She's stronger than she looks."

"I know what you mean." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He smiled wryly. "That wasn't all..."

"It wasn't?"

Shaking his head, he continued nervously, "She told me that she planned this whole thing from the very beginning." He didn't look at her as he continued, "She said that the reason why she went for it tonight was because..._you_ didn't." He snuck a glance at her; Hermione was biting her lip, looking at anywhere else but him. He added, "She said you fancied me."

"Did she?" Her free hand's fingers tapped nervously against her knee.

"Yeah...not those exact words but..."

Hermione's heart raced. "O-Oh. Of course she'd say that..."

Silence.

"How far had McLaggen gotten before I came, Hermione?" he asked her gravely.

Her expression saddened. "Harry..."

"Hermione, _please_."

She sighed. "_It_...didn't happen. But...he...did..." she inhaled shakily. "_Touch_ _me_."

Harry's hand tightened around hers, and she freed her fingers to grip the back of his hand. Harry glared at the grass. He better not see McLaggen again...

On second thought, he was hoping he'd see McLaggen soon after this...

His rapidly growing violent thoughts turned into mush as soon as Hermione's lips touched the hot skin on his cheek.

He looked over at her, astonished. "What was that for?"

"For saving me," she answered quietly. "Even though it was stupid and reckless...I'm still grateful. Thank you."

Harry, sucking up some of that Potter confidence, leaned over and pecked her cheek too. Her cheeks burned, her wide eyes meeting his. He blushed too. "You're welcome."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, and he returned it.

And then their smiles faltered at the same time, gazes falling to the other's lips. Harry self-consciously ran his tongue along his bottom lip, then pressed his lips together. He saw Hermione's eyes watch his every movement.

_Does...does she want to...? Does she want me to...? _

"I-It's true," she blurted out, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" said Harry.

"She's right, Romilda's right..." Hermione looked down in her lap, hair falling in her face as blush painted her cheeks. "I do fancy you..."

Harry's heart felt like it stopped, his breath hitching in his throat. So it _was_ true. But he didn't know exactly how he felt. Sure, she was the closest female to him, and tonight proved how protective he felt over her, how frantic and worried he had been right before he finally heard her protests...Their dance was...there was no denying the rush and, dare he admit it, sensuality he felt during it all. She was beautiful-not just for her looks.

Hermione was a beautiful person, inside and out.

Was Harry ready to do this? To pursue a relationship again? To cross that bridge, complications included?

It was either one step forward or two steps back at this moment.

Harry had to make a decision. Right now.

"...and I guess I couldn't say that I didn't see this coming..." Hermione continued babbling. "I mean, we have been friends for almost eight years and we've...been through so much and...when Ron wasn't there, you were. Even in Second Year...Third Year...Fourth Year...I've felt things that I never did before and I just," she sighed and started to lift her head, "Harry, I-"

Without a second thought, Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. A nice way of shutting her up and, he realized, he was growing to like it. She gasped against his mouth, and he finally drew away, their lips parting with a soft smack.

Harry opened his eyes, amazed at himself for what he had just done, but checked to see Hermione's reaction. Her eyes were wide, mouth agape as she gazed at him in wonder. His hands, which were still cupping her face, began to slowly fall and graze her neck.

"I think I fancy you too..." he confessed.

Hermione smiled, biting her lip; there was some hesitation as she leaned in towards him. He met her halfway, pressing his lips against hers. This time she kissed him back, her hand reaching up to weave her fingers through his unruly hair, pulling him closer to her; her free hand cupped the side of his face. This felt good. This felt...right. She still had the taste of fruit punch on her soft, addicting mouth. As awkward as he was, he gave himself credit. She was a brilliant kisser.

He tilted his head to the side, hand balling in a loose fist, buried in her curls. He felt her shiver, and he wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively; she hummed, her lips vibrating against his and hands falling to his shoulder blades. Kisses began to increase slightly in tempo and deepen, and hands started to travel a bit more. The need to be closer to her was slow, but steadily building.

So he, meeting resistance with his urges, reluctantly drew away, his forehead resting on hers so he could catch his breath.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes, finding himself smiling goofily as their eyes met. Hermione smiled too.

"Harry? Hermione? You guys still out here?"

At the sound of Ron's voice, the two scooted away from each other, straightening themselves as their redheaded best friend came into view.

"Never left, Ron," Harry called back casually.

Ron snorted, entering the courtyard. "You okay, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, mindlessly picking at the skirt of her dress. "Never better."

"Do you guys wanna go back to the ball? You two have been out here long enough to where it's just the six of us. It'd be better if there were eight," he smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Harry, stretching when he got to his feet, and Ron clapped him on the back.

With a sigh, Hermione pushed herself up to her feet, slipping her shoe back on her foot. "I guess going back wouldn't hurt." The two males offered their arms to her, which she took, her gaze lingering on Harry's for a moment longer.

Entering the Great Hall, the trio was greeted with slow music playing. Neville and Pansy were slow dancing together, Draco and Ginny sat on opposite sides of the dance floor, and Luna just stood there while gently swaying to the music.

Hermione spotted Romilda sipping on her punch; their eyes met and Romilda smirked. Something snapped in Hermione, clicking into place.

"I'll...be right back," Hermione said, sliding her hands off of Harry and Ron's arms. By then they had reached Luna, who had seen the exchange between the two brunettes.

"Where are you-?" Harry asked, but her fingers slid out of his grip.

Hermione approached Romilda, calm on exterior when in reality a storm was churning.

"Oh you're back?" Romilda said innocently. "How was your night?"

Hermione smiled back sweetly.

And then...

**_SLAP._**

Romilda gasped, wiping her hair out of her face; a hand-shaped red mark was left on her cheek. Hermione said nothing and turned around. As she started to walk away, Romilda grabbed at the bookworm's shoulder.

_Uh oh_.

"Oh shit..." Harry, Ron, and Luna murmured.

Hermione whirled around, slender leg raising; her heel came hard across the opposite cheek, sending the busty brunette to the ground; Romilda was in too much pain to speak.

Hermione leaned over, pressing her heel against Romilda's side and pushing her on her stomach.

"I dare you to try that again," Hermione said in a low, threatening tone as Harry, Ron, and Luna quickly made their way over. "I'm only going to tell you this **once**-_leave. Harry. **Alone**_."

"C'mon, Hermione," Harry whispered, gently tugging on her arm, and Hermione slowly relaxed her balled up fists.

She didn't move right away.

Harry slid his hand down to her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and used more force. "Hermione, let's go."

Her legs began retreating with him, but Hermione didn't turn her head until they were back outside the Great Hall.

* * *

**Well shit xD**

**Don't worry-Hermione and Romilda will get to it in the next chapter. Meanwhile...**

**WE FINALLY GOT A HARMONY KISS!**


End file.
